Last Resort
by FireNutZuko
Summary: Katara is princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Zuko is prince of the Fire Nation. Katara recently had her 16th birthday, and is now of marrying age. A peace offering is made to settle the war between the two nations and it will bring the two together.
1. Peace Offering

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!  


* * *

**

**Peace Offering**

The young princess sat on the edge of the balcony over looking the city. She held the end of her braid and felt the long blue ribbon that tied the end of her hair together. Katara had just received the ribbon as a gift from her brother; for her sixteenth birthday.

Princess Katara was now of marrying age, and she had many suitors. Her father was to choose who she would marry. Even though her brother, Prince Sokka, would be the heir to the throne.

The South Pole was her home her entire life and she had many friends. Her water bending teacher was Master Omana. Omana had been teaching her ever since Katara was a child. The princess has recently mastered water bending and she was one of the best in the city.

"Katara what are you doing up hear all by yourself?" Her grandmother asked her. Katara looked up from her hair and at her elderly grandmother. Kana was married to the chief of the Water Tribe until the death of her husband, her son, Hakoda, was now chief.

"Nothing Gran Gran. I was just admiring my new ribbon Sokka gave me." Katara said with a smile, and placed her braid back over her shoulder.

"We received wonderful news today." Her grandmother said and walked to stand beside Katara.

"What is it?" Katara asked and noticed the scroll her grandmother held in one hand. Katara grew confused after she saw the Fire Nation insignia on the ends of the scroll.

"It's a peace offering." Kana said and began to open the scroll. Katara watched and wondered why her grandmother would show her a political document.

"What's the offering?" Katara asked and leaned towards her grandmother to read the scroll.

"The Fire Nation is offering the Prince's hand in marriage as an offering of peace." Kana said, and gave the scroll to her granddaughter. Katara's eyes grew wide and she snatched the scroll from her grandmother's hands.

"I am not marrying some spoiled Fire Nation Prince!" Katara said as her eyes moves along the writing of the official document.

"I know you don't want to… but this is your chance to bring peace to your country." Kana tried to explain to her. Katara closed the scroll and handed it to her grandmother.

"It is bad enough that father was going to choose a suitor for me, but now not even he gets a choice." Katara complained and crossed her arms in frustration.

"You do have a choice. Either marry the prince and end this war. Or choose not to marry him and let this war continue." Kana sadly told her granddaughter. Katara knew her grandmother was trying to give her a guilt trip, but she also knew she was right.

"I guess I don't have a choice then…" Katara said as she leaned against the balcony wall, and looked down at her feet. Kana turned to her granddaughter and picked up her head.

"You are doing the right thing." She reassured the princess.

"Thanks Gran Gran." Katara said and wrapped her arms around her grandmother.

"You're welcome, dear." Kana answered and broke the hug.

"I can't wait to hear Sokka's reaction to all this." Katara said with a grin on her face.

"Why don't you do tell him. But be sure to talk slowly." She said as she watched the princess walk down the stairs to her brothers room.

"I will!" Katara called back to her grandmother, while she giggled to herself.

Princess Katara continued down the steps to her brother's room. She wondered if her fiancé was handsome, or charming. Maybe he was smooth and a good kisser… No she shouldn't be thinking like that. Why would she even think that!?

Her thoughts stopped once she got to her brother's door. Katara took a deep breathe and knocked on her brother's door. Her seventeen year old brother opened the door and looked down at his younger sister.

"Hey Katara." Sokka said and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Sokka." Katara replied and watched her brother close his door. "I have something to tell you." Katara said and looked at him.

"Okay, what?" Sokka asked and crossed his arms.

"I am being sent to the Fire Nation." Katara said, with a sad expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked and uncrossed his arms, concerned for his sister.

"For a peace offering between the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation… I am marrying their Prince." Katara said and looked to the floor.

"A peace offering?! That's great!" Sokka said and smiled to himself.

"Sokka! I'm getting married! To a complete stranger, not just a stranger. The Fire Nation Prince!" Katara said and wanted to knock some sense into her brother.

"I'm sorry, but this is a good thing too. This means the war is over between us. You're saving your country Katara." Sokka said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Sokka, but I might not see you… for a long time." Katara said.

"I'll be at your wedding." Sokka said, and took his hand from her. She looked at her brother.

"Thanks Sokka." She said sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better." Katara joked with her brother.

"You're welcome." Sokka said, also sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around his sister and gave her a hug.

**In the Fire Nation**

Prince Zuko and his uncle had just finished their fire bending lesson. And the Prince was improving, he was nearly a master. All he needed to do was master lightening bending. His younger sister, Azula, had already mastered lightening by the time she was fourteen.

"Prince Zuko, I need to discuss something with you." Iroh told his eighteen year old nephew. The prince walked to his uncle, and sat beside him on a bench.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Your father has made the decision, for who your bride will be." Iroh announced.

"Oh." Zuko said and sat up straight. "Who is she?" Zuko asked.

"She is a Princess." Iroh began.

"Princess of what?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Princess of the Southern Water Tribe." Iroh finished. Zuko's eyes grew big and he stood up.

"Why the hell, would father make me marry a woman from the Water Tribe?!" Zuko asked in anger.

"Calm down nephew. Your father offered your hand in marriage as a peace offering between the two nations." Iroh calmly said.

"Screw the peace offering! I am not marrying her!" Zuko told his uncle.

"You have to Zuko, it's not a choice." Iroh said with some force in his voice. "The Princess will be here in a few days. You will have two weeks to get to know one another. Then you will be married." Iroh told Zuko.

Zuko let a sigh of anger and stormed off to his bedroom. Iroh shook his head and left to drink tea.


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: We own nothing!  
**

* * *

**

**First Encounter**

The day to meet his bride was finally here, and Prince Zuko couldn't care less. He rested on the grass of the gardens and wondered about this woman. He always imagined his wife to be a graceful beauty that did whatever he told her. Even marrying the Southern Water Tribe Princess wasn't going to change his mind.

Iroh entered the gardens to find his nephew day dreaming, he walked to the prince.

"Prince Zuko, your bride has arrived." Iroh announced.

Zuko opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, yeah." Zuko said and stood up. He dusted the dirt from his clothes.

"Come Zuko, you must escort her back to the palace." Iroh told him. Zuko began to walk out of the gardens. Iroh smiled to himself, and followed his nephew. "Don't worry Zuko; I'm sure you will grow to like her." Iroh reassured his nephew. Zuko continued walking, and kept a serious look on his face. Even though Zuko really did want to meet his fiancé, he didn't want to act as if he cared.

"The only reason I am agreeing to marry this woman is to please father." Zuko told his uncle.

"I know nephew." Iroh said and smirked to himself.

When they reached the docks, Zuko looked at the large Water Tribe ship. He leaned against a pole and crossed his arms. Iroh stood beside his nephew and waited for the Princess to walk from the ship.

Katara stepped of the ship with the help of a Fire Nation solider.

"Thank you." Katara said and stepped onto the dock. Her eyes scanned the docks. She saw an elderly man dressed in a red robe with gray hair and a grey beard.

Beside the old man she saw a young man also dressed in a red robe. His black hair tied on top of his head, and a diadem resting in his hair. As she walked closer to the two men, she noticed the scar that covered the prince's eye. Katara continued walking towards the men.

"Hello Princess. I'm Iroh and this is Prince Zuko." Iroh introduced. Zuko kept his head turned away. Iroh glanced at his nephew, who was not even looking at his future bride.

"My name's Katara. Nice to meet you Prince Zuko." Katara politely said to her future husband. Zuko kept his head turned away. Iroh quickly stepped on Zuko's foot to get his attention to the young lady.

Zuko quickly turned his head to his uncle with a glare. Iroh glared back at his nephew.

Zuko looked to his bride, he began at her feet and his eyes climbed up her entire body. She was very beautiful, and petite. Her dark brown hair tied back in a braid, and her light blue dress hung tight around her waist.

"Nice to meet you too." Zuko finally answered. His arms remained crossed and he continued leaning against the pole. Iroh smiled and began to walk backwards towards the palace.

"I'll just leave so you two can get to know each other; I'll be at the palace if you need me." Iroh said and turned to walk up the steps back to the palace.

Zuko watched his uncle leave, he then turned to Katara and continued to look at her.

Katara looked back at him.

"Uh…" Katara began to say; but Zuko stood up and began to walk away. Katara raised an eyebrow, and followed beside him.

Zuko was aware she was there but pretended he didn't notice her. They walked down the row of docks. Zuko looked straight ahead of them and Katara looked at the giant metal ships that lined the shores.

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, Katara spoke.

"What's it like living in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, and glanced at him.

Zuko thought for a moment before speaking. "It's alright." He answered. Katara nodded and continued walking.

"What about the South Pole?" Zuko asked her, trying to get a conversation going.

"The South Pole is okay." Katara answered and Zuko nodded. The two continued walking along the docks. Then the docks stopped and they began to walking on sand. Katara had never stepped on sand before. She looked at her feet as she stepped. Zuko noticed her and shook his head to himself.

After a while longer Katara looked at the ocean. She watched the waves rolling onto the shore. Zuko noticed her watching the waves and remembered that she must be a waterbender.

"So you're a bender?" He asked her. Katara looked from the water to Zuko.

"Yeah… What about you?" Katara asked him, even though she knew he was most likely a fire bender.

"Yes." Zuko answered. She nodded and continued walking along the beach. After a moment Zuko sighed of boredom. Katara took a deep breathe. Zuko stopped walking and looked at her.

"I know you hate this arrangement as much as I do." Zuko told her. Katara stopped walking and turned to him.

"Or does one of us hate this arrangement more than the other?" Katara asked him, and Zuko grew confused.

"What?" Zuko asked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Nothing…" Katara said. She looked from him to the water again.

"This is a ridiculous arrangement. Trying to get us together…" Zuko said. Katara looked back at him.

"I know; it's a pointless waste of time." She told him. Zuko nodded and began to walk back to the palace. Katara stood there and began to think. Now that she was actually in the Fire Nation she began to regret her decision. Zuko looked back at her.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Katara stopped thinking and looked back at him.

"I was just thinking; is it against any laws to think?!" Katara asked.

"No, but we should get back to the palace." He told her.

"Fine…" Katara said and began walking towards him. The two of them walked to the palace and entered the gates that lead into the hallways.

Zuko glanced at her as they walked through the hallways. She noticed his continued glances.

"Okay, you can stop watching me now." Katara told him. Zuko quickly turned his head away from her and continued walking.

Katara's eyes scanned the hallways and she looked at the tall doors that lead into the different rooms. She then saw a young woman that looked about her age. She had black hair and wore a red dress; she walked towards Zuko and Katara.

"Hello Zuzu." Azula said to her older brother. Zuko stopped walking and looked at his sister with a glare. Katara noticed his glare and knew this must be his sister; the resemblance was there.

"Hello Azula." Zuko answered then he began to walk away.

"Zuko, have you forgotten one detail of something?" Azula asked and smirked to herself.

"Azula this is Princess Katara; Katara this is Princess Azula." Zuko introduced.

"Hello Katara." Azula said.

"Hi Azula." Katara said in return. With that Zuko began to walk away again. Katara began to follow him. Azula thought for a moment and spoke again.

"Zuko, it seems you've probably forgotten something else." Azula said. Zuko stopped walking and looked to his sister. Azula looked at him and then to Katara.

Zuko finally caught on to what his sister meant. He quickly gave her a glare and walked away. Katara was very confused, but followed him anyways. Azula smirked and walked in the other direction.

Katara stopped walking and looked at him. "What was that about?" She asked him. Zuko stopped walking, and turned to her. He took a few deep breathes and walked to stand beside her.

"Since we're engaged; we'll be sleeping together." Zuko told her as calmly he could. Katara's eyes grew wide, there was no way she was sleeping with a man she just met.

"What?!" Katara asked frantically and she clenched her fists. Zuko found his mistake in his words.

"I meant we'll be sleeping in the same bed! Not like that!" Zuko told fixing his error.

"You should've made it more clear!" Katara yelled back at him. Zuko thought for a second.

"Well someday we will…" Zuko said, with sex on his mind. Katara's mouth dropped open and before she knew it she slapped her hand across his face.

Zuko grabbed his face, and quickly gave a sharp glare at her.

"You little wench!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Don't call me a wench, bastard!" Katara yelled back at him.

Zuko's urge to fight her grew. He quickly reached for her and grabbed her around the upper arm.

"Let me go!" Katara yelled and struggled to get away from him.

"We are going to settle this." Zuko said as he continued pulling her down the hall. Katara continued to struggle.


	3. Lust

**Lust**

Zuko pulled the young women into the gardens, he let go of her arm and she stumbled backwards. She looked around and noticed a small pond beside a tree. Tall stone walls separated the garden from out side the palace.

Katara looked back to Zuko, and watched him get into a fighting stance. She quickly glanced at the pond that was a few meters beside her. She widened her legs and got into a fighting stance.

Zuko gave her a devilish smirk and fire flowed from his hands. Katara returned the smirk and used her bending to bring a large form of water from the surface of the water into her hands.

When he saw she was ready he brought his hands together creating a large orb of flames. Zuko brought the fire ball to his side; he quickly shot it towards the young waterbender lengthening his reach.

She saw the large blast of flames coming towards her with great speed. Katara quickly used her bending to make a shield of water; she then blew cool air and froze it into a shield of ice.

When the fire hit; the ice melted and turned into steam. Katara squinted her eyes as she searched for him in the thick fog; she finally found Zuko who was also squinting to find her. Katara took a stream of water from the steam and created a water whip. She quickly whipped Zuko, with a smirk on her face.

"Damn it!" Zuko shouted at her. She enjoyed his suffering and smiled. Zuko jumped towards her and kicked a large blast of flames directly at her.

Katara gasped and attempted to create another shield. Before she had time to blow cool air; the fire blast hit the shield of water.

Katara hit the ground with her back. Her braid loosened in her hair and she winced as she felt the small flickers of flames burn at her ankles.

She ignored the pain and opened her eyes as she jumped back to her feet. Katara noticed Zuko running at her with fire daggers in his hands.

Zuko threw a fire dagger towards her. She maneuvered her body and watched the fire dagger fly past her head. Zuko stopped running and she found the opportunity.

She quickly shook her head that released all her hair from her braid and she flirtingly flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at Zuko.

His mouth dropped open at her beauty and he was memorized by her beauty.

Katara smiled one last time before she took a large wave from the pond and aimed it at him. The large wave rolled towards Zuko; knocking him to his hands and knees before her.

The water soaked Zuko's robe, and he brought his head up to look at her. Katara walked to stand in front of him.

"I win." Katara said as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side. Zuko looked at her feet then to her face that had a smile on it.

Zuko smirked, he then threw himself to his feet and ran towards her.

Zuko grabbed Katara around the wrists and forced her body against one of the walls. Katara looked back at him with fear in her eyes. She struggled to get away from him; and felt his hot breathe against her lips.

He was too strong for her. He held her wrists on both sides of her head. As their faces grew closer and closer Zuko brought his mouth to her ear.

"I win." He seductively whispered into her ear. Katara continued to struggle. Zuko forced his body against hers and held her to the wall; his chest against hers.

Zuko brought his lips against hers, he teased her lips with his; not kissing her but playing with her lips. His lips brushed along hers back and forth. Katara continued to try and get away from his grasp, but couldn't due to his body forcing hers into the stone wall. She felt the water flow from his clothes into hers.

After toying with her lips be locked their lips in a stressed kiss. Katara melted into his hot lips. She closed her eyes and her hatred turned into lust.

Before she could further enjoy the kiss he slowly pulled his lips away; and playfully bit her lip as they separated. His teeth along her lip made her tingle.

Zuko smiled at her; she opened her eyes. Katara wondered how she could enjoy that kiss. He just insulted her; she shouldn't be enjoying this.

After a long confusing stare Zuko let go of her wrists and pressed his body off of hers. He took a few steps back.

Katara's confusion grew to anger. She brought her arms to her side and her hands formed into fists.

"Why did you do that?!" Katara asked him with a glare on her face.

"I can do what ever I want." Zuko answered.

"Don't you ever do that, again!" Katara threatened, and pointed at him with anger still in her tone.

Zuko smiled; because he enjoyed every moment of that confusing kiss. Katara rested her hands at her side, and continued to glare.

"I'll see you later… tonight." Zuko said with a smirk on his face.

"If you try anything like that tonight, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Katara warned him.

Zuko continued smiling and left the gardens. Katara put her hand to her lips; she still felt them tingling.

(Authors note) Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. First Night

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**First Night**

Katara was sitting in a chair beside the window in Zuko's bedroom. The room was large with tall ceilings. There was a washroom that was connected to the large bedroom. The large bed in the center of the room was the place she knew she had to sleep with him. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room to a wooden dresser on the opposite side of the room.

Katara had just finished dressing for bed in her new Fire Nation attire; a flowing red night gown with long sleeves and gold seams. She had washed her hair and brushed it; her dark brown hair rested over her shoulders as she rested in the chair. She crossed her arms and legs as she awaited the return of her fiancé.

She remembered what happened earlier that day in the gardens; the stressed kiss that he forced upon her lips. Zuko had so much power over her and she felt helpless against him. Katara warned him that she would not hesitate to hurt him if anything like that ever happened again. Even though she knew that she should hate Zuko she felt a strong attraction to the prince.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard the door open. She glanced at the door to see Zuko walk inside.

He noticed she was dressed for bed and decided to do the same. Zuko walked to the dresser and grabbed the diadem from his hair. He placed it on the dresser.

Katara watched but didn't say anything to him. Her eyes widened as Zuko began to remove his shirt; his toned body was built to perfection. Katara quickly turned her head away to hide her blush.

After a minute she looked back at him. All he wore was a pair of baggy shorts. Zuko kicked his shoes to the wall and began to walk to the bed.

Katara remained sitting in the chair with her arms and legs crossed. Her eyes followed him as he walked to the bed. Zuko looked to her as he lifted the blankets and slid into bed. Katara uncrossed her arms and legs.

"Do you remember my warning?" She strictly asked.

Zuko rolled to his side to face her. "I remember." He said.

"Good." Katara said as she stood from the chair and walked to her side of the bed. Zuko continued to watch her. She gave him one last look of skepticism before raising the blankets and laying in the bed. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

Zuko watched her for a moment before using his bending to dim the candle light. They rested in the dark room silently.

**Morning **

Zuko opened his eyes and saw the top of her head below his chin. He then realized where his arms were. Zuko held Katara around her waist with his chest against her back. He expected her to pull away but she remained asleep in his arms. Zuko relaxed again and pulled her closer to him.

Katara's eyes snapped open as she felt his hands crawl along her stomach. "Didn't I tell you not to do anything while we slept?" Katara asked with anger in her tone.

Zuko's eyes opened and he released his grip from her waist. Katara quickly got out of bed and turned to look at him.

"Why did you do that?" Katara questioned him. Zuko used his arms to pull himself from the blankets to expose his perfected upper body. Katara looked at his muscles and shook her thoughts away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" He was cut off.

"Or did you wait until I was asleep to put your filthy hands on me!?" Katara asked him with anger still in her voice.

"It really is not that big of deal." Zuko tried to explain as he got out of bed.

"Didn't you ever think I didn't want you laying right next to me in the first place?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said sincerely; even though the whole thing had been planned. Katara let a sigh of anger and rushed into the wash room to dress in her day clothes. Zuko watched her shut the door and walked to the dresser to also dress.

Zuko waited for her to come from the wash room. She opened the door and walked out to see Zuko sitting on the bed waiting for her. Zuko looked at her; she wore a sleeveless light blue dress with a low neckline that exposed her chest. Zuko looked her up and down, inspecting her before standing up.

"I can show you around the palace, since you will be spending a long time here." Zuko offered.

"More like the rest of my life." Katara answered back. Zuko realized she was right.

"I'll show you around." He said. Katara gave a slight nod and walked to the door. He opened the door and followed her into the hallway.


	5. Shing and Cheng

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Shing and Cheng**

The two teenagers continued walking through the palace hallways. Katara looked at the tall ceilings and high pillars that lined the hallways. She was not used to the architecture in the Fire Nation; the South Pole had ice and snow for walls. Katara was also not used to the heat and humidity. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress with a low neck line; which Zuko found rather stunning.

Zuko's eyes continued to watch her. He tried to stare at the floor, but found himself glancing at her every few steps. After a few more feet Katara stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips.

"Will you quick watching me?" Katara asked with an angry tone. Zuko stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said awkwardly. A second of silence passed and he quickly thought of something else to discuss. His eyes looked at a large door she stood in front of. He began to walk to open the door, "This is our library." Zuko said as he pushed open the large door.

Katara walked to stand beside him in the doorway of the large library. The ceilings were taller than the ceilings in the hallway and they took her breathe away.

"Wow, it's really big." Katara said still inspecting the large room full of rows of books.

"Yeah it is." Zuko said with a perverted smile across his face. Katara glanced at him for a second before rolling her deep blue eyes. Zuko stopped smiling and shut the door. Katara walked beside him down the hallway again.

After a few smaller doors passed they came to a very large door with soldiers guarding each side. Katara walked to the other side of Zuko to keep her distance from the large men in Fire Nation uniforms. They stood silently with hands to theirs side. When they saw Prince Zuko stand before them they politely bowed in respect.

"As you were." Zuko instructed the men. The soldiers completed their bow and regained their form. Katara stood beside Zuko; and she looked at the large door then she looked at the soldiers.

"That's the throne room. My father's in there, so we should keep out." Zuko told her and he began to turn away.

"Okay." Katara nodded and began to walk beside her fiancé again. The door next to the throne room was almost as big. No soldiers guarded the entrance, so Zuko walked to open the door.

"This is the meeting room." Zuko announced as he pushed opened the large doors with both hands. Katara walked to stand beside him.

She looked inside the large room with more tall ceilings and large stone pillars. A long table with a large map of the nations covered the table. Fire lit the room from torches lit and attached to each pillar. Katara thought for a moment then turned to Zuko.

"If I may ask… What kind of meetings are held here?" Katara asked him. Even though she already knew the answer; she wanted to hear him say it.

Zuko thought for a moment, he didn't want her to over react or freak out by his answer. "Meetings to discuss attack plans or invasions." He calmly told her.

"That's what I thought." Katara said and walked from the door way. Zuko looked at her, and shut the doors. He came beside her as they continued to walk through the halls.

They silently walked through the halls and Katara tried to think up a topic to discuss.

"Have you ever left the Fire Nation?" Katara asked and glanced at him.

"No, I haven't." Zuko answered and continued walking. He kept looking at the floor so she wouldn't get angry with him again.

"Doesn't it get boring after staying in one nation for so many years?" Katara asked. She had lived in the Water Tribe for her life; but she was only trying to keep the conversation going.

"I can leave if I want, I choose to stay. I am royalty why would I want to leave?" Zuko asked. Katara was also royalty; so she could ask him the same thing, but she just ignored her thoughts and thought of another answer.

"You could see the rest of the world, and see how different the other nations are from this one." Katara pointed out. Zuko thought for a moment before saying something.

"I really don't care about the other nations." Zuko calmly answered. Katara stopped walking and her temper began to show.

"Did you forget that we're being forced to be married?" Katara answered. Zuko stopped walking and turned to her.

"No, I didn't forget." Zuko said in a confused voice.

"Did you also forget that I am from the South Pole? If you decide to destroy my home when you become Fire Lord, if it isn't destroyed already, would you expect me to just sit back and watch?" Katara told him and placed her hands on her hips.

"When I do become Fire Lord I will not destroy the other nations. As long as they do what they are told." Zuko replied with a power hungry tone.

"So you think that the Fire Nation is the best of the three remaining nations?" Katara asked and shifted her weight to one side.

"Yes, I do." Zuko told her sincerely. Katara gave him a strong glare, and then raised her hand to strike him. Zuko quickly grabbed her wrist and forced it downwards. Katara struggled to free herself from his grasp but couldn't, she looked up into his golden eyes.

"You will respect your husband." Zuko forcefully told her and tightened his grip. She gasped in pain and looked back at him again.

"You're not my husband yet!" Katara yelled back and continued to struggle.

"Soon enough." Zuko replied and released her wrist. Katara pulled her arm back from his and rubbed her wrist.

"I am not going to just sit back and watch you command the other nations." Katara said and glared at him.

"I'm not Fire Lord yet." Zuko said.

"Someday you will be." She replied back.

"And that is why you will show me the respect I deserve." He told her.

"You can show me respect in return." She said back. Zuko thought for a moment, and looked at her arm which was slightly red.

"I'm sorry." Zuko apologized and continued walking down the hallway.

Katara watched him; she let go of her wrist and followed him down the hallway. She walked beside him and glanced at his face. She looked at his scar that covered his eye and ear. She knew it must be a burn mark and her curiosity grew.

Zuko walked with her into the courtyard. It was full of bushes and trees. The bright sun shined against the surface of the water from the pond, and the turtle ducks swam on the water.

Katara looked around and noticed the water in the pond. She figured she could practice her bending here when she had a chance. Her water bending could help her if she and Zuko ever got in anymore bending fights.

A few moments passed and Katara looked at Zuko again. Her curiosity about his scar continued. She wondered if it was an accident or not. She walked up to him and looked at his face. Zuko looked back into her eyes, and thought she was beautiful.

"If you don't mind me asking; how did you get the scar?" Katara said in a caring tone. Zuko put his fingers to the burned skin and turned away from her.

"It's hard to talk about…" He said and kept his head turned away from her.

"I understand." She sincerely said. Katara walked to stand beside him; he glanced at her. She looked at the water and watched the ripples from the turtle ducks at swam in the pond.

Zuko took a deep breathe to calm himself, he looked at her. He found her so attractive and he wished she felt the same way about him. His eyes went from her face to her neck. That's when he noticed a blue necklace with a water tribe insignia carved into the wood. It was tied around her thin neck he wondered if it was a gift from a pervious relationship. Maybe she had someone else back in the South Pole. Maybe this arrangement destroyed a past relationship.

"May I ask who gave you the necklace?" Zuko asked. Katara looked at him then put her hand to the carving.

"It's a family heirloom." Katara answered and took her fingers from the necklace. A feeling of relief overcame Zuko.

"Oh, that makes much more sense now." Zuko said.

"If I was already married, do you think I would be here right now?" Katara asked him.

"No, but that thought did come to mind." He replied.

"Oh…" She said and continued looking at the water. Zuko wondered if he had to give Katara a necklace. He could make her a necklace, and she would have to accept it. Zuko's thoughts ended when he heard from a loud voice from behind them.

"Hey Zuko!" Shing said as him and his twin brother, Cheng, entered the court yard. Zuko turned around to his friends.

"Hi Shing and Cheng." Zuko said to the two teenage men.

"Hi Zuko." Cheng replied and walked to Zuko and Katara.

"We came to meet your bride." Shing said eagerly as he looked at Katara. She gave Shing a slight smile and held her hands together.

"This is Princess Katara." Zuko introduced. "Katara this is Shing and Cheng." He said introducing his friends. Shing smiled at her and Cheng placed his fist in his hand and politely bowed. Shing also bowed following his brother's lead.

"Nice to meet you two." Katara said and gave them a slight bow. Shing thought Katara was very beautiful. After he looked her from head to toe he gave Zuko a perverted smile. Zuko ignored his friends smile and thought of something to break the awkward silence.

"I was just showing the Princess around the palace." Zuko told his friends.

"That's a sign of a good host… I think." Cheng replied. Shing didn't take his eyes off Katara.

"Yeah whatever, so Katara what do you like to do for fun?" Shing eagerly asked.

"I like to practice my water bending." Katara told him.

"Cheng and I are almost master fire benders." Shing tried to convince her. Cheng rolled his eyes at his brother's lie.

"No we're not, Shing." Cheng said, ruining his brother's lie. Zuko also rolled his eyes knowing that Shing was a liar.

"Shing, is lying a habit of yours?" Katara suspiciously asked. Shing bit his bottom lip and thought of something to say.

"No, we're close to being masters." Shing said, covering up his lie.

"Uh huh…" Cheng said. Shing just smiled and wondered if they could talk without Katara being there.

"Zuko, could we three talk without your future wife?" Shing asked kind of impolitely. Zuko looked to Katara asking for permission through the look.

"You can go be with your friends. I will go to the library or something." She told him. Zuko smiled at her.

"Okay I'll see you later." Zuko said following his friends from the courtyard.

"Yeah see you later." Katara said in return. Then she left to visit the library.

The three men entered an empty hallway, Zuko followed his friends. Shing turned around to look at Zuko.

"Your fiancé is so hot!" Shing told Zuko.

"Uh thanks …" Zuko replied, not knowing how to reply to a remark like that.

"I think my brother meant to say that she seems nice." Cheng said covering up his brother's rude remark.

"She's nice, but she gets so defensive. I just look at her and she is offended." Zuko told his friends.

"She's uptight. Maybe all she needs is a little 'loosening up'." Shing said with a perverted idea on his mind. Cheng shook his head and brought his hand to his forehead.

"I am not related to you." Cheng sarcastically said.

"I don't think that would help her." Zuko said, and continued to think.

"Anyways… When is the wedding?" Cheng asked.

"Two weeks." Zuko replied.

"Does she know it's so soon?" Cheng asked concerned for Katara.

"I'm sure someone has told her." Zuko said.

"Okay enough of this lame talk." Shing said and the three men left the hallways.


	6. A Swim

**A Swim**

That night Katara rested on the bed, her back against the headboard and her legs crossed. She was already dressed for bed in a dark red gown. She read a book about Fire Lord Azulan's reign. During his reign the war began, and was still going. She didn't understand how Zuko would want to become like his father and grandfather. They're horrible men, nothing like Zuko.

Katara's thoughts stopped when she heard the door open. She looked over the top of her book to see Zuko shut the door.

"How was spending time with your friends?" She nicely asked. Zuko looked at her and noticed the book she held in her hands.

"It was fun." Zuko answered. He then walked to the dresser and pulled the diadem from his hair and kicked off his shoes. Katara watched until he began to pull his shirt off. Katara found his perfect abs to be so sexy. She felt a blush coming and quickly placed the book up to her face.

After Zuko was done dressing for bed he slowly sat on the opposite side from her. Katara closed the book and placed it on the table beside the bed, she looked at him.

"Don't worry, hands to myself." Zuko told her with a slight smile on his face. Katara placed the blankets over her legs and raised her eyebrow.

"That's what you said last night, and you lied." Katara, said making a point.

"I will be sure to control my body tonight." He said, Katara smiled, placed her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She realized that he must have been awake and placed his arms around her while she was asleep, so she decided to interrogate him.

"You were awake last night, when you held me, right?" Katara asked. Zuko smiled to himself.

"Maybe I was." Zuko said and placed his hands behind his head. Katara felt uncomfortable and sat up to keep her distance.

"So you had it planned out?" She asked him with a slightly angry tone.

"Uh huh." Zuko said with some pride in his words. Katara grew angrier.

"So you were just like 'I'll do what ever I want' right?" Katara asked again.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Did you ever think I didn't want your hands on me?" Katara said with anger still in her voice. Zuko closed his eyes and relaxed his arms.

"You need to relax." He told her.

"You didn't answer my question." She replied, Zuko sighed and thought for a moment. He opened his eyes and sat up to look at her.

"Why are you always angry when I am around?" He asked her.

"That's not true!" Katara said.

"We have to deal with this weather you like it or not." Zuko told her.

"I know." She said quietly. Zuko sighed again and laid down. Katara watched his turn away from her, she also laid down and turned her back to his back. Zuko dimmed the candles and they slept.

**Morning**

Zuko awoke with his arms around her waist, again. He thought she would be pulling away right now but she remained asleep. He pulled her a little closer before closing his eyes and relaxing again.

A few moments later Katara felt his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Her back was against his chest and his arms were around her waist. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"How do we keep waking up like this?" Katara asked him with a small smile on her face. Zuko opened his eyes; realizing she's awake.

"The physical attraction?" He said with a small smile on his face. Katara smirked to herself.

"Maybe…" She said and felt the warmth of his body against hers. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes again. Zuko let a victory smile before closing his eyes and relaxing.

**Later in the gardens**

Katara, Zuko, Shing and Cheng stood in the gardens. Katara stood beside Zuko while Shing stood across from Katara; he never took his eyes off her. Even though Shing and Cheng lived outside the palace they spent a lot of time there, since they were Iroh's students and Zuko's friends.

Cheng noticed his brother's staring and shook his head to himself. Katara finally realized Shing's staring and raised an eyebrow.

"Shing are you alright." Katara asked. Shing finally blinked and look at her face.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Shing said and looked at the ground.

"I can't believe I am related to you." Cheng told his brother. Zuko knew Shing found Katara attractive and so to further tease his friend Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist. Katara looked up at him and smiled, she leaned against him.

"What are you guys doing today?" Cheng asked Zuko. The prince thought for a moment then looked at Katara.

"I think we were just going to hang out here." Zuko told his friend. Shing thought for a moment, then got a sneaky idea.

"Maybe Katara would want to join us… We can go swimming." Shing announced to the group. Zuko thought for a moment before answering.

"A swim might be nice." Zuko said.

"Okay, Shing and I will meet you at the beach then." Cheng said and walked out of the gardens with his brother. Zuko looked to Katara.

"If you don't want to come, I'd understand. But it will be fun." Zuko told her. Katara thought for a moment.

"I'll come." She said and Zuko took his arm from around her. She followed him to the beach.

**At the beach**

Shing was already in the water in a pair of long shorts. Cheng laid on the sand with his eyes shut. Katara and Zuko walked onto the beach, they stopped walking. Zuko began to pull off his shirt and he kicked off his shoes. Katara once again noticed his perfect body and slightly blushed.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just walk around the beach." Katara told Zuko as he took off his pants to reveal his sleeping shorts. He wanted to swim with her but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in undergarments.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked.

"I'm sure." She nodded. He nodded and pulled the diadem from his head, and gave it to her. Katara placed his diadem in her sleeve and began to walk down the beach.

"Come on, Zuko!" Shing said and waved his hands in the air. Zuko looked at his friend and jumped into the deep water. Katara watched him and slightly smiled, she continued to walk by herself down the sandy shore.

Zuko turned and looked at her then he got a sneaky idea. He walked from the deep water and stood in the shallow water that came to about his knees.

"Hey Katara, come here!" Zuko yelled to her. Katara turned around and walked to the edge of the water.

"What?" She asked and looked at him. Zuko smiled and grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her out into the deeper water and released her.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled and flipped her wet hair from her face. Zuko laughed. "It's not funny!" Katara replied.

"Yeah it was!" Shing said and joined in Zuko's laughter. Katara gave them each a slight glare then created a wave of water that pushed them both away from her into deeper water.

"Hey no fair!" Shing yelled at her as he tried to swim through the wave. Katara laughed at the both of them as they tried to swim towards her. Zuko grabbed Katara around the arm and tried to pull her farther out, but she hit him with a stream of water.

Zuko spit out sea water, Katara giggled which made Zuko smile. He then noticed Shing swimming past him and towards Katara. He grabbed Shing and dunked him under the water. Katara giggled at Shing's attempt to push up for air.

After a few more seconds Zuko released Shing, and he came up gasping for air. Shing then turned around and reached to dunk Zuko in return.

Katara quickly made a wave of water to take Shing away from Zuko.

"No fair!" Shing said and tried to swim back, but couldn't. Zuko smiled at her and was thankful she would do that for him. She returned the smile and continued to keep Shing away from them.

"Shing we have to go home, now!" Cheng yelled from the shore. Katara stopped bending the water around him. Shing swam back to shore and grabbed his clothes.

"See you guys later!" Cheng yelled back to Zuko and Katara who were still in the water. Shing waved to them and followed his brother back home.

Zuko and Katara swam back to the shallow water and looked at each other. He looked at her and thought she was so beautiful, her wet clothes stuck to her figure and made her even more appealing. Katara looked back at Zuko and noticed his staring, she smiled. He returned the smile and walked towards her.

"Katara…" Zuko began and stood in front of her.

"Yeah, Zuko?" She asked and looked up into his eyes.


	7. Fire Meets Water

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Fire Meets Water**

Zuko stood in front of the young woman, and brought his eyes to hers. The water was about knee deep, small waves rolled past them. The sun was resting on the horizon and they felt the warmth heating their bodies. The only noise was the splash of sea water against the sandy shore. Katara looked into his golden eyes, he was so handsome. She looked from his eyes to his lips. A smile came across his perfect lips and she smiled in return.

"Think fast!" Zuko yelled and took a leap backwards forming a fighting stance. He created a large ball of flames in his hands and swiftly shot it towards her. Katara smirked to herself and quickly dodged the blast. Then she lifted her arms above her head to create a giant wave right in front of her feet. Zuko's eyes became bigger as the waved rolled towards him. He placed his hands together and pulled them apart creating a shield of flames that evaporated the water. Steam surrounded them and Zuko remained in a fighting stance as he saw the form of Katara through the steam that danced in the air between them.

Katara flicked her wrists and brought the steam towards her and wrapped the steam into a stream of water. She looked around and saw him perfectly. She threw the stream of water towards him. Zuko saw the water coming and fire grew on his fists, he punched the water out of his way and turned around kicking a large blast towards her. Katara bent her knees and made a small water shield to block the attack. Then she turned the water shield into a wave and sent it rolling towards him. Zuko couldn't see through the steam and was off balance, he didn't see the wave fell backwards into the water.

Katara giggled to herself as she heard a loud splash through the steam. Zuko heard her laugh and stood got up out of the water. He wasn't sure where she was so brought his hands together and quickly pulled them apart releasing a horizontal fan of flames in the direction of where she stood. Katara saw the flames coming and brought all the steam in front of her to block the attack.

The air finally cleared and he saw her perfectly. Zuko punched repeated blasts of flames and Katara dodged one after the other. After continuous misses Katara twirled around in a circle and flung a long stream of water towards him. Zuko swiftly jumped over the stream and turned to face her again. When he turned to smirk at her all he saw was a giant wave quickly coming towards him. Zuko tried to make a fire shield but failed.

He fell backwards and his body was submerged by water. Katara continued sending waves towards him to keep him under the surface of the water. Zuko fought the waves to stand but couldn't, he finally brought his face to the surface.

"I surrender!" Zuko yelled gasping for air. He tried to create fire but from lack of breathe failed. Katara smiled to herself after hearing his surrender. She stopped the waves from flowing over him, and got out of a fighting stance.

"Good." She said and smiled to herself again. Zuko stood out of the water and took a deep breath to fill his lungs. Katara turned to walk onto the shore. Zuko smiled and followed her onto the shore; he enjoyed fighting a water bender. Since she was the only water bender he had ever seen or fought.

Katara stood on the sand and with a flick of her wrist she brought the water from her clothing. She turned around to place the water back into the ocean. Zuko watched her bend in back into the surface of the water, Katara then brought her hands to her hair. She squeezed the water from her long brown hair as Zuko watched. Zuko took one hand to his pony tail and squeezed the water from his hair.

When she was finished she turned to face Zuko. "You know it's getting late, right?" She asked and walked towards him.

"I know." Zuko said and turned to see the sun, almost past the horizon. "We should get back." He told her and turned to look at her.

Katara stood in front of the prince and looked up at him. He looked down at her face and smiled the most charming smile Katara had ever seen. She lifted her head and looked at his lips. Since their last kiss Katara had had a hunger for another one of his lip melting kisses. Katara closed her eyes and brought their lips together. Zuko also closed his eyes and placed his hands around her waist. Katara rested her hands on his bare chest. She breathed deeply through her nose and tilted her head slightly. Zuko held her tightly and pressed their lips together with his passion. He had also been thirsting for another kiss, and this kiss settled his thirst for her. Katara felt the water flow from his body into her clothing, but she didn't mind.

After a few more seconds their lips slowly drifted apart and their eyes opened. Zuko took his hands from around her waist, and her hands fell from his chest. Katara looked from his face and blushed when she saw his charming smile again. She tried to hide her blush by looking at her feet. Zuko smiled at her shyness and looked back at the horizon. Katara then felt his diadem still in her sleeve, she reached in and pulled it out.

"We really should be getting back." Katara said and gave him the diadem. Zuko took the diadem and placed it on his head.

"You're right." Zuko said. Katara looked back at him and realized he was still soaking. She lifted her hands and flicked her wrist. The water came from his clothes. Zuko watched her place the water back into the ocean. He then looked back to her and smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She said. Zuko walked to his clothes, and grabbed his robe to put it on. He left it open and didn't bother to wear his shoes. Katara walked to him and wrapped her arms through his. He looked at her and smiled; Zuko escorted her back to the palace. Katara was so thankful that they were comfortable with each other now.


	8. The Festival: Part 1

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**The Festival**

**Part One**

Katara awoke to the sun shining on her eye lids, she slowly opened her eyes. She felt Zuko's strong hands over her waist; she also felt his hot breath on her neck. Katara smiled to herself and pushed her back into his chest as she closed her eyes. Zuko opened his eyes and felt her body against his. He smiled to himself, and brought his hands tighter around her waist. Katara felt his movement and opened her eyes again.

"Good morning." Katara said, quietly. Zuko heard her sweet voice and smiled.

"Good morning." He replied. Katara grabbed his hands from her waist and pulled them off her. She then turned her body around to get face to face with him. Zuko looked into her eyes and smiled. Katara returned the smile and closed her eyes again. Zuko thought for a moment before telling her some news. "There is a festival today… to celebrate our marriage." He informed her. Katara opened her eyes again before responding.

"And the ending of the war, right?" She said sarcastically. Zuko thought for a moment.

"I didn't plan the festival." Zuko informed her. She responded by nodding. "We'll need to dress formally." He told her. Katara thought for a moment.

"Okay." She said and sat up. Zuko also sat up, and looked at her. Katara looked back at him. Zuko swiftly brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Then slowly pulled their lips apart. Katara smiled and let a slight blush. To hide her blush she got out of bed and walked to a large table against the wall that held a beautiful light pink dress. She brought her hand over the lacy trim.

The dress was sleeve less and the first piece of Fire Nation clothing she had ever worn. Katara grabbed the dress and walked into the washroom, shutting the door behind her. Zuko also got out of bed and dressed in a very formal dark red robe. He fixed his hair and placed the diadem on his head. Zuko sat on the bed to put on his shoes. Katara came from the washroom dressed in the beautiful light pink dress. Zuko looked at his fiancé and his jaw almost fell to the floor. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The long dress went all the way to the floor covering her feet. The fabric tightly fit her curves to perfection; and the white lacy fabric reflected off her tan skin. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and curled at the tips. Zuko found himself trying to fight his manhood.

He took a deep breath and stood up to open the door for her. Katara walked to the door; Zuko bowed with respect. "After you." He said charmingly and smiled up at her. Katara giggled and also gave him a small bow in return.

"Thank you." She said and walked out of the door. Zuko smiled as he watched her. He then followed her and shut the door behind him.

**At the festival **

Zuko talked to elderly generals and his uncle about government things. Meanwhile Katara stood by herself surrounded by young children, adults and elderly people. Many of the children ran past her with sparkling fire works. Katara smiled at the young children and wondered to herself about her future children. She knew that Zuko and she would someday have to produce a child to inherit the throne. It made her nervous to even think about children; after all she was only sixteen. Her thoughts stopped when she saw Princess Azula walking towards her.

"Hello." Azula said to her. She held a wine glass in her hand. Katara then noticed Azula's dress; similar style to hers but dark red instead of her light pink dress.

"Hello." Katara replied and brought her hand across her stomach to hold her other arm, awkwardly.

"So how's my brother treating you?" Azula asked then brought her glass of wine to her lips for a drink. Katara watched her drink her wine.

"Prince Zuko is treating me well." Katara answered and Azula brought the glass from her lips and looked at Katara.

"My brother has always been known to be cruel to people. He doesn't care if they are male or female." Azula said. Katara was confused; Zuko had been very sweet to her the past few days and she couldn't imagine him ever hurting her.

"You're brother has been kind to me, these past few days." Katara answered. Azula thought for a moment.

"You haven't known him as long as I have. Frankly, I'm afraid of when he becomes Fire Lord. He is power hungry you know." She told her. Katara remembered wondering about how hungry power the past Fire Lords were. A few seconds past and Katara heard a third person enter the area. She brought her head up to see Shing standing beside her.

"Hey Princesses." Shing said happily to both young women. Azula quickly left the area. Obviously she found Shing to be a complete moron. Shing and Katara watched Azula leave; then Shing turned to Katara. "Well, hey Princess." Shing said with a smile across his face.

"You can call me Katara." She said in return, and noticed the bag of fire flakes Shing held in his hand.

"Okay Katara." Shing said and emptied the flakes into his mouth. Katara felt awkward and tried to make conversation.

"How are you tonight?" She asked. Shing thought for moment. He then threw the empty bag on the floor.

"I'm alright. What about you? Feeling like royalty yet?" He asked.

"Well back home I was royalty." She answered.

"So you're used to all this attention?" He asked and got a little bit closer to her. He stared at her chest; Katara felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. Katara took a small step away from him.

"Kind of, I don't think I'll ever get used to it though." She replied.

"That's too bad, you deserve all the attention." He said and finally brought his eyes to her face.

"That's sweet." Katara said with a small smile.

"You look really nice tonight." Shing said and she tried not to blush.

"Thank you." She replied.

Shing stood closer to her and looked down at her face. Katara looked back at him and felt awkward, she tried to backup but her back hit one of the stone walls. "Do you taste as good as you look?" He asked and brought his lips to hers. He pushed his lips onto hers with his eyes shut. Katara's eyes grew wide and she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off her lips.

"I have to go." She quickly said and walked away from him. Shing reached for her and grabbed her by her upper arm.

"Wait. I have to see you again." He said. Shing wanted to keep a relationship with her, secret from Zuko. He didn't release her arm.

"I would rather just go right now." She said, trying to remain calm.

"Let me walk you. Where do you want to go?" Shing asked eagerly.

"No, I would rather go by myself." She said. Shing released her arm and watched her quickly walk into the crowed. He sighed to himself and walked away.

Katara quickly pushed through the crowd of people to find Zuko. She frantically pushed past a group of old men; she saw Zuko standing beside a middle aged man with large side burns. Katara let a sigh of relief and went to stand beside Zuko.

"Hey." Zuko said bringing his attention from the admiral to his fiancé.

"Hi." She said back and stood a little closer beside him.

"Are you having a good time?" Zuko asked with a smile on his face. Katara thought for a moment then decided she didn't want to let Zuko know about Shing.

"Yeah." She lied.

"Good." Zuko replied, then turned from her to continue talking with the admiral. Katara turned from Zuko to look into the crowd. She hoped she didn't see Shing again. She worried he might say something about the kiss. Even though she didn't do anything, she felt guilty.

"I'm not feeling well, right now." She lied. Zuko turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for her.

"I have a… huge headache." She lied and put a hand to her head.

"Oh, Okay. I'll walk you back to the room." He said disappointed. Katara took her hand from her head and gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you." She said. Zuko grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd of people. She followed him and looked around at the people, hoping not to see Shing. Just as they got out from the large crowed she heard a voice from behind her.

"Where are you two going?" Shing asked and seemed to come from no where, and he stood in front of them. Zuko stopped walking looked at Shing. Katara looked at the ground, and closed her eyes in frustration.

"We're going to the bedroom." Zuko replied. Shing's eyes widened then relaxed as his perverted mind turned.

"Oh… Okay." Shing said with a smirk on his face and he raised both eyebrows to his friend. Zuko gave Shing a hard glare then pushed him out of the way and walked past him. Zuko continued to hold Katara's hand and walk her back into the palace. Katara was grateful that Zuko was so kind to walk her back to the room. She was glad he was there when Shing came.

Zuko let go of her hand and opened the door for her. Katara walked into the room and turned to face Zuko. "I think I'm going back to the festival." Zuko told her.

"Okay. I'll stay here and rest." She said. Zuko nodded and turned to leave; he then looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be back… late." Zuko said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." She answered, and began to walk to the washroom to change for bed. Zuko then shut the door and walked back to the festival.

When he returned to the festival he found Cheng and Shing standing alone. Many of the people had left already since it was very late now. Zuko walked to his friends and Shing raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Shing asked. Zuko looked back at his friend in confusion. Cheng rolled his eyes.

"My brother's a pervert." Cheng said, and shook his head from side to side. Shing glared at his brother then looked back to Zuko.

"Never mind …" Shing said and looked at his feet.

"Are you two going to go do something stupid now?" Cheng asked the two. Zuko and Shing smiled and looked towards the bar.

"It is a party." Shing said with a smile on his face. Cheng shook his head and looked at the ground.


	9. The Festival: Part 2

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**WARNING! If you can't handle attempted sexual assault, when it basically starts, skip down to the final paragraph!**

**The Festival**

**Part Two**

"Fine, go get drunk. Be stupid." Cheng said. He knew that no matter what he said, his friend and brother were going to do what ever they wanted. Zuko smiled with approval from his friend to drink and have fun. Then Shing looked around the empty street towards the outdoor bar. Zuko and Shing quickly walked to the bar and took a seat. Cheng followed his friends and sat beside his brother. Zuko slapped his hand on the wooden bar to instruct the bartender to give them each a beer. "I'm just here to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." Cheng told his friends.

"That's what boring brothers are for." Shing said sarcastically. Zuko laughed and watched the bartender slide a drink down the bar in front of each of them. He happily grabbed the large glass and brought it to his lips for a taste of the cool alcohol. Cheng watched his friends and crossed his arms. He looked around the empty clearing and looked at the large banners and decorations that lined the streets. Cheng knew that even with Zuko and Katara's marriage the war wasn't going to end. Cheng thought to himself; then looked back to his friends that placed their empty glasses on the bar. He then looked to his glass that had not been touched yet. He grabbed the glass and took a small sip. Zuko then slapped the bar again with his hand, and two more drinks slid down the bar into the hands of the two men.

"You two know that the war isn't going to end right?" Cheng asked his friends. Zuko placed his hand on the glass and stared at the alcohol. Zuko knew that his father wouldn't just quit the war for some arranged marriage. The Fire Lord was using the marriage for a way to get closer to the Water Tribe; before attacking and destroying everything. Zuko didn't want to think about it. He grabbed the alcohol and quickly brought it to his lips for a long drink. Shing watched his friend then turned to his brother.

"Stop being lame and drink." He commanded his brother, before following Zuko's lead and drinking his beer. Zuko finished half of his second drink and placed the glass on the bar to breathe for a while. Shing continued drinking and drank the whole glass in on shot. "Ha I did it!" Shing yelled as he smashed the empty glass on the ground. Cheng rolled his eyes at his brother and took another small sip of his alcohol.

Meanwhile Katara sat on the side of the bed in her dark red night gown. She kicked off her slippers and crossed her legs. She grabbed the hair brush from the table beside the bed and began brushing her long brown hair. Katara still felt guilty about her kiss with Shing. What if Zuko found out, it could break his heart or even worse she could get in major trouble for going outside the arrangement? She sighed and placed the hair brush back on the table; she held her arms and looked around the bedroom. Many candles lined the room and lit area. Her eyes scaled the walls up to the ceiling. They were so tall that the light from the candles couldn't reach them. She looked at the large table against the wall with candles and vases. Katara then remembered she still had the book about the past Fire Lords; she walked from the bed to the table and picked up the book. The front of the book had a large Fire Nation insignia; she recognized it from the letter that had come to inform her of the arrangement. She sighed and walked back to the bed, she laid on the her stomach and placed the book on the pillow, she began to read where she left off.

Back at the festival, Shing had just finished another beer and slapped his own hand on the bar to order another glass. Zuko took a sip of his alcohol then smiled to himself. "Shing you got something on your robe." Zuko told his friend.

"What?" Shing asked and looked down at his robe. Zuko then smiled and threw a large splash if beer on his friends lap. Cheng laughed at his brother and took a sip of his own glass. Shing brought his face from his robe and back at Zuko's smiling face. Shing then grabbed his glass of beer and splashed an equal amount in Zuko's lap. They both laughed at each others stupidity, and Cheng shook his head to himself.

"You two are morons." Cheng told the two idiots soaked in each others alcohol. The two just laughed and continued to drink. "You are going to get completely wasted aren't you?" Cheng asked his friends.

"Close." Zuko answered and continued to drink his third glass. Shing nodded and began drinking his alcohol. He had already lost count of how many he drank.

"I'm just saying that you two should take it easy." Cheng suggested. Shing glared at his brother and brought the glass from his mouth.

"Shut up, Cheng." Shing told his brother.

"I'm trying to be responsible." Cheng said. Zuko ignored his friend and continued to sip his glass.

Back in the bedroom Katara was beginning to feel tired and Zuko had not returned. She closed the book and placed it on the table beside the bed. She closed her eyes, then remembered that Zuko usually turned down the lights. Katara got out of the bed and blew out half the candles. She then walked back to the bed and got half way under the blankets, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Shing had just finished another beer and he began to wobble back and forth in his chair. Zuko was still sipping his fourth glass and he began to feel a small headache.

"Okay, Shing, you are getting way to drunk. That has to be your sixth glass!" Cheng told his brother.

"Shut up… you… stupid head!" Shing yelled at his brother. Zuko obviously knew his friend was drunk and senseless.

"I'm going to get you two some tea." Cheng said and got of his chair. "You two just wait here." Cheng instructed the two men. Zuko pushed his beer away from his and leaned against the bar. Shing grabbed Zuko's beer and began to drink it. Zuko just smiled and closed his eyes to calm his headache.

A few minutes passed and Shing stood got out of his chair. Zuko opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked and remained in his chair.

"I have to piss." Shing told him. Zuko smiled and looked back in the direction that Cheng left.

"You better hurry, before your brother returns." Zuko said and closed his eyes again. Shing swayed side to side and walked from the festival.

A while after Shing left Cheng returned with a cup of tea in each hand.

"Where's Shing?" Cheng asked him. Zuko opened his eyes and looked at Cheng.

"He went to the rest room." Zuko told him. Cheng shook his head and offered Zuko a cup of tea. He grabbed the tea and took a sip. "Thanks." Zuko said to Cheng and took another sip.

"You're welcome." Cheng replied, and sat on a chair beside Zuko.

Meanwhile Shing wondered the hallways of the palace. He stumbled from side to side, then felt the alcohol rising up his throat; he bent over and vomited. Shing stood up and wiped the vomit from his mouth with his sleeve. He walked a few more paces and remembered he had to urinate. Shing stood beside a plant that rested on the ground and urinated on the plant. He closed his pants again and turned to walk back to the festival.

Shing walked in front of Zuko's bedroom door. He stopped walking and stood beside the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and opened the door. He wandered into the door and shut the door behind him. Katara laid on the bed underneath the blankets facing away from the door. She opened her eyes to the sound of the door shutting she expected it to be Zuko. She closed her eyes and relaxed again.

A few seconds later she felt someone else on the bed. She smiled to herself and brought the blankets to her chin. She then felt a hand climbing from her lower back to her hip, then another hand slowly crawling from her stomach to her chest. She opened her eyes; Zuko had never touched her like this.

"Zuko, stop it." Katara said. Just then she felt breathing on her ear.

"I'm real fucking horny." Shing whispered into her ear. She knew exactly who it was, Katara tried to get away from him.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and pushed his hands from her body. Shing grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Katara opened her mouth to scream but Shing brought his mouth to hers and kissed her lips. Katara tasted the alcohol and vomit from his mouth. She pushed him off her and jumped out of bed. She rushed to the wash room door but felt Shing wrap his arms around her body.

She screamed as loud as she could but Shing threw his hand over her mouth; his hand hit her mouth and her lip began to bleed. Shing pulled her closer to his body and his hand crawled across her waist and chest. Tears began to form in her eyes and she swiftly brought her elbow into his ribs.

Shing released his grip on her and she ran to the other side of the room. Shing grabbed his side and ran after her, Katara ran beside the large table where her dress had been resting on. She looked around the room searching for a water source, but she couldn't see any.

Shing grabbed her and forced her against the table. He brought their lips together and forced her legs open. Tears poured down her face and she tried to push him away from her. He pushed her body farther on the table and grabbed her dress. He pulled on her dress until it was around her ankles. All she wore was a pair of black lacy undergarments. Shing brought his lips her chest and repeatedly kissed her skin as his hands kept her legs open.

"Help!" Katara screamed. Shing then placed his hips in between her legs and pulled his shirt off. Katara continued to scream and tried to hit his face. Shing pushed her back on the table and she hit the surface hard. Tears continued to pour down her face, and she pleaded him to stop. "Please stop!" She screamed.

Meanwhile Zuko and Cheng waited for Shing to return.

"He sure is taking awhile." Cheng said. Zuko nodded and finished his tea. His headache was gone, and he felt tired.

"He probably passed out somewhere. I'm not going to wait here all night. See you tomorrow." He said as he got out of his chair.

"If you find my brother tell him I'm waiting here." Cheng yelled to Zuko. Zuko waved his hand in the air signaling 'okay'. Cheng waited at the bar for his brother, he continued to drink his tea.

Zuko walked through the hallways and he came to the bedroom door. His eyes widened as he heard a woman's scream coming from the room. He quickly kicked open the door and ran into the bedroom. He saw Shing and Katara on the table. Katara screamed and clawed at his face as he tried to pull her panties off.

"You sick fuck!" Zuko yelled. The flames of the candles grew with his anger. He ran to Shing and threw him off the table to the floor. Katara sat up on the table, she continued crying and jumped off the table. She ran into the washroom, and slammed then locked the door behind her. She sat in front of the door and cried into her arms.

Outside the washroom Shing stood to his feet and looked at Zuko. He saw the anger on his face.

"Get out!" Zuko screamed and pointed towards the door.

"You're too much of a pussy to fuck her!" Shing yelled to him.

"Get out, Shing!" Zuko yelled again and punched a burst of flames at him. Shing glared at Zuko and turned around to leave, he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Katara heard the door slam, she picked her head from her arms and wiped a few of her tears. She took a few minutes to calm herself and took a deep breath. She looked around the washroom and found another one of her night gowns. She stood up, slipped it on and opened the door a crack and looked into the room. She saw Zuko sitting on the bed with his face in the palms, he took a deep breath.

Katara opened the door and walked out. Zuko brought his face from his hands and continued sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry." He said and continued looking at the floor. Katara stood in the middle of the floor and held her arms. Zuko finally looked at her and saw how uncomfortable she was. "If you want me to leave, I would understand." He said. Katara looked at him.

"Please don't go." She quietly said and walked to him. He looked up at her and saw her sadness.

"I can stay." He said. Zuko stood up and began to walk to his side of the bed. Katara quickly wrapped her arms around his torso and cried into his chest. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and placed his cheek on top of her head. She continued to cry into his chest and she clung to his robe as tight as she could. He was the only one she could truly trust in her new life. He was the only one she felt safe with and the only man she ever loved.


	10. It Was An Accident

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**It Was An Accident**

Katara slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the empty room. She realized that his arms weren't around her. She sat up; suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She ignored it and looked to Zuko's side of the bed; but he wasn't there she then realized he had placed all the blankets over her. She then looked to the dresser and saw that his diadem was gone. 'Where is he? Why did he leave me alone?' she wondered frantically. Katara was still afraid of what happened last night. He must have been drunk, and he had the opportunity. She should have stayed with Zuko at the festival, maybe then nothing would have happened. She should have seen this coming; the kiss was the first sign. How could she have been so stupid to think that nothing else would happen?

Katara hated thinking about what happened. It scared her just to think about Shing. To get her mind on something else she got out of bed; but when she stepped of the bed she felt something sharp cut her foot. She quickly sat back on the bed and looked at the floor. On the floor was a broken vase. Shattered glass covered the table. She didn't realize it when it was happening but glass vases broke as she tried to get away from him. Katara then realized why her back was in so much pain. Katara reached over her shoulder and touched her back. She felt small cuts and scrapes that covered her shoulders and lower back.

She carefully got out of the bed and walked past the glass, and into the washroom. When she got to the washroom she dressed in her white undergarments that she also used for swimming, and water bending practice. Katara carefully tied her hair in a tight braid to keep most of her hair from her back. She placed her hair loops precisely and walked from the washroom.

When she walked into the bedroom she noticed Zuko standing in the middle of the room. Katara immediately noticed his uniform; it was a Fire Nation solider uniform with metal armor and large boots. She raised one of her eyebrows as to why he wore battle armor. What was he doing that he needed to wear it?

Zuko looked back at her, and noticed her change in clothing too. He had never seen her in so little clothing. 'Where was she going dressed like that?' He wondered.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked, and covered her stomach with one arm. She realized Zuko had not seen her wearing her practice clothes, and felt a little embarrassed.

"I was taking care of something." He answered. Katara immediately understood what he meant.

"You mean…?" Katara began, but she didn't want to have to say it.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore." He told her. Katara smiled at him, she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko also held her in his arms; at this point he would do anything for her.

When his hands touched her back, she winced in pain. He quickly took his hands from her.

"What? I'm sorry!" He said quickly apologizing for what ever he did wrong. She took a deep breathe to get rid of the pain.

"No, it's not your fault." She said and turned around revealing her back to him. His eyes widened at the small cuts and bruises that covered her shoulders and lower back.

"Did he do that to you?" He asked and grew angry. She turned back to him and nodded. Zuko tightened his hands in fists and small flames grew around his hands. Katara looked at him with sadness in her eyes; she walked in stand right before him. She placed her hand on the smooth side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"You did all you could. This wasn't your fault." She told him. He looked back at her, and the flames went out. He was the one that ordered Shing the drinks and happily drank with him. He should have locked the bedroom door behind him. Everything he did wrong ran through his mind. Katara took her hand from his face and gave him a reassuring smile. All he could do was hang his head and close his eyes. Katara thought for a moment then got an idea.

"Zuko, come with me." She said and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She continued to hold his hand and she pulled him towards the door. He didn't know what she meant but he would do anything she asked. He followed her out of the bedroom and down the halls. He continued to look at her back and the guilt stayed with him.

They came to the gardens and Zuko looked around.

"Why are we here?" He asked. Katara quickly brought her pointer finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Just watch." She said and removed her finger. Zuko silently nodded and she let go of his hand. Katara looked back at him then she slowly placed one foot in the water. He continued watching her; he didn't know what she was doing. She placed her other foot in the water and walked a little farther to the center of the pond. Katara closed her eyes, placed her hands together and concentrated. Then water began to flow from the surface of the pond, up her legs and onto her back. The water had a bright white glow and spread evenly over her skin. Katara took a long deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. With her breath the skin healed over the wounds and tightened her posture. After a moment she opened her eyes and the water fell from her back into the pond.

Zuko watched in amazement; he walked to the edge of the pond and looked at her.

"Wow." He said. Katara looked up from the water at the prince. She smiled and walked towards him. He offered her his hand to help her from the water.

"I guess I forgot to tell you I'm a healer." She said with a smile. Zuko pulled her out of the water. She landed with her hands on the armor that covered his chest, and she brought her eyes to his.

"Yeah." He said. Zuko's mind raced towards his scar. 'Could she heal it?' He asked himself. Katara looked back at his face, she brought her hand to his scar. When her fingers touched his scar he stopped his thoughts.

"How did you get this?" She asked and was curious. Zuko quickly backed away from her. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"It's okay. It was an accident." He said and placed his hand to his scar. Katara walked beside him and faced the pond with him. "Azula… was born a powerful bender. We practiced together when we were young." He began. "She couldn't control herself, it was an accident. My mother always told me I must forgive her, but it's hard." Zuko said.

"Your own sister." She said and thought to herself.

"Accident or not… it was still her doing." He said. Katara could see the frustration in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko." She said and turned away from her.

"It doesn't matter." He said and walked from the gardens. Katara remained in the gardens and decided he needed time to think. She stayed in the gardens and began to practice her water bending.


	11. Trust

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Trust**

Katara woke up and pulled the blankets to her chin. That's when she realized his arms weren't around her, again. She sat up and looked to his side of the bed. Zuko laid on his side; facing away from her. She wondered why he didn't hold her as they slept anymore. She thought he didn't want to touch her after Shing already did. Katara sighed and threw the blankets off her legs. She got out of bed and walked to the washroom. She changed and fixed her hair.

She walked out of the washroom to see him sitting on the bed. Zuko had his hands together and stared at the floor. Katara looked at him sadly and walked to the bed. She sat down beside him and placed her hands in her lap.

"Zuko, is something wrong?" She asked with a caring voice.

"No why?" He asked and kept his eyes focused on the floor. Katara thought for a moment and sighed.

"You have been really distant since…" Katara couldn't finish her sentence and became silent. He knew what she meant, and took a deep breath.

"I just don't want to rush you back into our relationship; I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He said. Katara thought for a moment, and realized that's why he didn't hold her anymore. She loved Zuko, but with the distance they were growing apart.

"You are the only one I trust and feel safe with. I need you, Zuko." She answered. Zuko finally brought his eyes to her face and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he still felt badly about what Shing tried to do two days ago. Zuko grabbed her hand from her lap and held it in his hand.

"I'm sure." She said and continued looking in her eyes. He looked back in her eyes and slightly smiled. Katara slightly smiled; she was glad they could go back to the old ways of her waking in his arms.

After a few moments of silence Katara stood up and continued to hold his hand.

"I was going to practice my bending. Would you want to join me?" She asked. Zuko thought for a while and realized that they should spend time together today.

"Yeah." He said and stood up. They walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the gardens. He held her hand and they walked onto the smooth grass. Zuko still wore his shorts and he was shirtless. She wore a long blue skirt and the top of her white undergarments; her stomach showed and Zuko didn't mind. She also wore wrist bands and her hair was in a loose ponytail. They were both bare foot, they stepped together on the soft grass.

Katara let go of his hand and walked to stand beside the pond; she smirked to herself and turned around. She quickly jumped into a fighting stance and looked back at him as to challenge him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to fight me?" He asked, and remained out of fighting stance. To answer his question Katara quickly threw a stream of water across his body. He fell back slightly but then spread his legs to form a fighting stance.

Katara smiled and watched him form a fire blast in his hands; he shot it across the grass. Katara quickly created a shield of water that blocked the blast and made steam form around them. Zuko kicked a few fire blasts at her; Katara tried to the best of her ability to dodge each one though the thick steam.

She then formed a giant wave from the surface of the water and sent to flowing towards him. Zuko jumped over the wave and flew through the air towards her. He kicked flames at her from high in the air and landed on his feet; Katara didn't see the flames coming, but she tried to make a shield of water in time. The kick was too powerful and it blasted through the wall of water and knocked Katara to the ground.

Zuko's eyes became large and he ran to where she laid on the floor. He quickly came down beside her and placed his hand on her waist and his other hand held himself above her. She looked back at him with a smile.

He smiled back and slowly brought his lips to hers. Katara closed her eyes and pushed her lips back onto his. Zuko held her waist with his hand and pulled her body towards his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they sat up. He placed his arms around her and massaged her back. She broke the kiss, and smiled at him. He smiled back and helped her stand up.

Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be better.


	12. I Could Help You

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**I Could Help You**

That evening Zuko walked his fiancé to the dining hall to eat dinner with his uncle, Iroh. He enjoyed spending time with his uncle; he was almost a father figure to him. Since his own father never treated him like a son. Iroh was also Zuko's fire bending instructor, and had been teaching Zuko since he was young.

Katara held onto his arm and followed him through the palace hallways. She looked around and noticed the full moon hanging bright in the night sky. From the Fire Nation the moon had an orange glow. She remembered watching the bright blue moon from the South Pole. She missed her old life with her father, her grandmother and Sokka. She knew that they would attend the wedding, and she could see them again. Even though she loved Zuko she wished she could go back to her home.

When they arrived at the dining hall two servants opened bowed then opened the doors. Zuko and Katara walked into the room and Iroh sitting on a pillow at the table.

"Hello Prince Zuko and Princess Katara." Iroh said with a smile. Katara smiled back at the old man and let go of her fiancés arm.

"Hello Uncle." Zuko said and politely bowed. He then walked Katara to her seat and helped her sit on the pillow. Zuko walked to his seat and sat across the table from her; while Iroh sat at the end of the table. When they were all seated several servants came into the room and placed a bowl of roast duck in front of each of them. Katara politely smiled at the servant as he placed the empty tea cup beside her bowl of noodles. After the servants left Iroh poured them each a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Katara said.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said and picked up his cup for a sip. Katara also picked up her cup with both hands, she brought it to her lips and sipped the tea. Zuko grabbed his chop sticks and began to eat his noodles; while Iroh took a quick sip of his tea.

"You're welcome." Iroh said with a smile. Katara placed her cup on the table and began to eat her noodles. "You two will be married in about a week now." Iroh told them. Katara looked at Zuko and she looked back at him.

"Yes." He replied. Katara smiled at him and took at sip of her tea.

"I am in the process of planning the wedding." Iroh said. Zuko brought his attention from Katara to his uncle. "It will be the greatest wedding you have ever seen, people from both nations; water and fire together!" He proudly said. Katara smiled at his excitement.

"Hopefully my brother will behave himself." Katara said. Zuko nodded and began eating his roast duck. Iroh looked from his nephew to Katara.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Iroh stated. She looked at Zuko.

"My brother, Sokka, dislikes the Fire Nation." She said, Zuko looked at her and took a sip of his tea. "What will happen to him if he looses control?" She asked.

"You'll have to keep him under control." Zuko replied and ate his roast duck again. Katara thought about Fire Nation customs and it made her afraid for her brother.

The rest of the dinner was quiet, and they both finished about the same time. Zuko stood from his seat.

"We'll see you later, Uncle." Zuko said and walked to the other side of the table.

"Good night." Iroh said and rubbed his full belly. Zuko offered Katara his hand and she placed her hand in his. They stood up and she looked to Iroh.

"Good night Iroh." She said and held onto Zuko's arm. They left the dining room and walked into the halls.

They walked past the gardens and Katara stopped to look at the moon. Zuko also stopped and followed her eyes to the full moon.

"Hey a full moon." He said. Katara looked from the moon to his face and thought for a moment.

"Yeah." She quietly said. She then looked at his scar and how much pain he had to endure because of it. She thought she could remove his pain by removing his scar. "Zuko, do you know how the moon affects the water benders when it's full?" She asked. Zuko brought his head down and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for a bending fight, right now. I just ate." He said. She slightly smiled and brought her eyes to his.

"No not a fight." She said, and gently placed her hand on the side of his face with the scar. "Since it's a full moon… I could heal your scar." She told him. Zuko thought for a moment and placed his hand upon her hand. "Only if you want me to, I could help you." She finished. Zuko held her hand and nodded.

"I want you to." He replied. Healing his scar would erase a part of him that he was willing to let go. Katara nodded and grabbed his hand; she walked with him to the waters edge. They got on their knees and faced each other beside the pond. Katara placed her left hand on his face and brought her other hand above the surface of the water. She flicked her wrist and a small stream of water formed in her hand. Zuko watched her bring the water in her hand between them. The water spread over the surface of her hand and began to glow. She brought the water to his face.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Katara slowly spread the glowing water over the remainder of the burnt skin. His skin softened and turned the color to match the rest of his face. His ear formed back into the original shape and his eyelashes and eye brow grew back. She continued to concentrate and take deep breaths to finish the rest of his cheek. Zuko felt his skin changing forms and clenched his fist. He felt the stinging on the new nerves as the skin slowly shaped itself.

Katara finished and the water soaked into his skin. She took her hand from his face and placed it in her lap. He slowly opened his eyes and felt his muscles under the surface of his face move. He looked at her and slowly brought his hand to his face, he felt the smooth surface and then brought his fingers to his eye and around to his ear. He smiled when he felt his newly shaped ear.

"Thank you." He said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome." She said and smiled at his happiness. He looked so handsome under the moon light. She knew she loved him; but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Katara just continued to smile and watched him as he explored his new face. Zuko brought his attention to her and saw how much she cared for him. He loved her so deeply and if she was willing to help him, then he knew she must love him as well.

Zuko slowly placed his hands on both sides of her face and leaned towards her for a kiss. They both closed their eyes and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Katara loved him so much and so passionately. Zuko loved her so much but didn't want to tell her exactly how he felt. They slowly pulled their lips apart, and held each others hands while looking into each others eyes.


	13. Love

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!  
**

**Love**

Four days later… Katara and Zuko just finished bending practice and it was getting late. She held onto his arm and followed him into the bedroom. Zuko shut the door behind him and watched her walk into the bedroom; she turned around to look at him.

"I'm going to wash up." She said and walked to the washroom. Zuko waited until she shut the door behind her; he then walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a dark red betroval necklace. He quickly tucked it into the front of his shirt and closed the drawer. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come from the wash room.

A few minutes later Katara walked out of the washroom in her night gown as she toweled off her wet hair. She took the towel from her hair and looked at Zuko, confused.

"Zuko, why aren't you ready for bed?" She asked and placed the towel on the table. Zuko looked at her and smiled. He put his hand on the bed as if telling her to sit down. Katara raised an eyebrow but sat beside him anyways. Zuko turned towards and looked into her eyes.

"Katara… I don't want us to be together because he have to. I want us to be together because we want to." He told her; Katara smiled to him. "And I want to be with you." He said with a smile, and looked into her eyes.

"I want to be with you too, Zuko." She said and placed her hand on his hand. Zuko took a deep breath as he reached into the front of his shirt and opened his hand to reveal the Fire Nation necklace. Katara gasped and put her hand to her mouth, then looked back at him.

"Princess Katara…" He began Katara looked back at him with happiness in her eyes, and she wanted him to finish his sentence so badly. "Will you marry me?" He said with a charming smile.

"Yes!" She said and threw her arms around him in a hug. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He broke the hug and walked behind her he carefully moved her hair from her neck and tied the betroval necklace around her neck. She put her fingers to the necklace and smiled; she actually felt like a bride.

Zuko placed his head beside hers; she turned her head and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. He delicately placed his hand on the side of her face and pressed his lips into hers with more zeal.

After a few more moments she pulled her lips away.

"It's getting late." She said and looked into his eyes. Zuko nodded and walked to his side of the bed. Katara placed her legs under the blankets. He pulled his shirt off and slid into bed. He dimmed the lights with his fire bending; while Katara turned her back to him. She waited for him to wrap his muscular arms around her.

Zuko smiled to himself and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist in a tender embrace. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"I love you." He seductively whispered into her ear. Katara had waited so long to hear those words she smiled to herself and slightly turned her head to him.

"I love you too." She said and placed her hand on his. Zuko smirked to himself and climbed on top of her. Katara turned over so she was on her back; as Zuko used his arms to hold himself above her. Zuko slowly pressed his lips onto hers; Katara forced her lips back onto his and grabbed the back of his neck, to hold their lips together.

Zuko opened his mouth and massaged her tongue with his. They continuously pulled their lips apart and back together with enthusiasm. He brought one of his hands from the bed and into her hair; tangling his fingers over and over. Katara continued to hold onto the back of his neck with both hands. Zuko then brought his hand from her hair to below her dress. He brought his hand up her gown; his fingers crawled up her thigh and massaged her outer leg. Katara began to twist with satisfaction, and pulled his hair. Zuko pulled his mouth from hers; he used his other hand to pull down the gown from her shoulders. He brought his lips to her skin and lightly kissed it over and over again.

After a few more kisses Katara began to feel his groin growing harder and harder against her; she felt his fingers hook onto her panties and slowly pull them down. Katara quickly grabbed his hand from her panties.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked into her eyes. Katara looked back at him and thought for a moment.

"I'm just not ready for that, Zuko." She confessed. He smiled at her and brought his lips to her neck; he slowly pressed his lips against her skin.

"If you love me…" He said then brought his lips to her neck for another kiss. "You will pleasure me." He finished; he then nibbled on her neck and teased her panties with his fingers. Katara lengthened her neck to try and pull away from his melting kisses.

"No. I don't want to." She said; Katara felt his groin against her leg as he continued to kiss her neck. Zuko then picked his head up from her neck.

"Come on it's easy." He said with laughter in his voice. Katara decided she wasn't going to let him go any farther. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him up; she felt his hand come out from her gown; he held himself up with both hands.

"I don't care how 'easy' it is." She said. Zuko pushed himself off her and sat beside her on the bed; Katara used her arms to sit herself up and she sat beside him on the bed. Zuko thought for a moment and tried to control his hormones.

"I've been waiting for it ever since I met you." He told her. Katara crossed her arms and she wasn't going to give into his meaningless reasons. "The other girls don't make me wait even a minute." He told her. Katara's mouth dropped open at the thought of Prince Zuko and his whores in their bed. She quickly slapped her hand across his face and jumped off the bed. She clenched her fists and turned back towards him.

"I'm not just another one of your whores!" She yelled and straightened her arms at her sides; Zuko thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry. Can I at least hold you?" He asked. Katara crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Please?" He said. Katara turned her head to look at him. He was like a puppy, she couldn't resist when he gave her his charming smile. Katara turned to him and sighed.

"Fine, but please never do that again?" She asked and waited for an agreement.

"That's fair." He said with a smile. Katara got back into the bed and placed the blankets over herself. Zuko scooted towards her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. They fell asleep.

Author's Note: Didn't see that coming did you? We just found out a secret about Zuko! Even if it's not a good secret.

Zeal- 1. a feeling of strong eagerness (usually in favor of a person or cause); "they were imbued with a revolutionary ardor"; "he felt a kind of religious zeal" [syn: ardor   
2. excessive fervor to do something or accomplish some end; "he had an absolute zeal for litigation"  
3. prompt willingness; "readiness to continue discussions"; "they showed no eagerness to spread the gospel"; "they disliked his zeal in demonstrating his superiority"; "he tried to explain his forwardness in battle" [syn: readiness   
Synonym: Passion


	14. Zuko's Secret

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

_Italics are for flashbacks_****

Zuko's Secret

They awoke the next morning with his arms around her; they laid in the bed for a few more minutes. Zuko loved Katara so deeply and wished that she would let him prove it to her, but he also respected her, and did not want to force her into anything. Especially after what Shing had done to her. Katara sighed and stretched her legs; Zuko held her tightly and carelessly kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, my princess." He said into her ear. Katara opened her eyes and smiled at the sound of his masculine voice. She loved waking up beside the man she loved, she remembered last night and how he confessed to her about 'the other girls'. It made her angry that he would use it against her and make her feel regret for not sleeping with him, but she did love Zuko and nothing as silly as that was going to get in the way of their relationship. 

"Good morning." She replied and placed her hand over his hand. Zuko remembered how many days it would be until their wedding. Two days exactly, in two days they would be married and he could show her how much he really treasured her. Zuko took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "What do you want to do today?" She asked enthusiastically. Zuko thought for a moment and remembered how sexy she looked in her little waterbending outfit.

"I thought we could practice bending today." Zuko said with a smile. Katara smirked and thought to herself.

"You promise not to wear a shirt?" She said, playfully. Zuko held her tighter and kissed her cheek again.

"Sure." He replied.

"Good." She said and got out of the bed. Zuko watched her walk into the washroom and shut the door behind her. He wondered why she would make out with him, but not let him see her dress. He shrugged and walked to his dresser to put a pair of loose black pants on, he was sure to 'forget' to wear a shirt.

Katara walked out of the washroom in her white waterbending outfit. Zuko turned to her and smiled.

"Sexy." He said and smiled. Katara rolled her eyes and walked to him, she lightly brushed her hand along his chest, and put her other hand to the red betroval necklace that was tied around her neck.

"Two days." She said and seductively walked out of the room. Zuko watched her walk out the door, and then followed her.

"Now we could either go outside the palace or the gardens." He said. Katara thought for a moment. She knew for a fact that the gardens had a large pond. After all she used that water to heal his scar.

"The gardens." She said and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Yes, your highness." He replied with a smile and began to escort her to the gardens. Katara loved being with Zuko, he really did make her feel like a princess; the way he always protected her and walked her where ever she wanted. He made her feel safe, and she loved him for it. Katara leaned against him as they continued walking. Zuko loved to be take care of Katara she was the most amazing woman he had ever been with. She was so caring, kind and elegant; he couldn't wait until they were married.

Zuko's thoughts stopped when they walked past his father's sleeping quarters. The door opened and two women came out. Zuko stopped walking and looked at the two women; Katara looked at the women then to Zuko. She wondered if he knew them, then she realized these were the Fire Lord's concubines.

One of the women was about thirty years old and had short black hair in a tight bun on top of her head. She wore a tight red outfit, a short skirt and black leggings with high heeled shoes. The other one looked very close to their age, maybe eighteen. She wore a tight black dress, and her straight black hair went down her bare back. The younger woman shut the door then turned to Zuko. She let a small smile go across her face and looked at his bare chest.

"Prince Zuko." She said and politely bowed. The other woman also bowed to the young prince.

"Miss Mai, Miss Jia." He replied. Mai gave him a smile and stood up, Zuko returned the smile and looked back at her body. Jia looked at Zuko and began to lightly giggle. Katara looked from Mai and back to Zuko, she saw his smirk and became furious, Katara let go of his arm and stormed down the hallway. Zuko looked at Katara and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He looked at Mai and back to Katara he ran down the hallway after her. Mai and Jia just watched him leave then began to giggle.

"Katara wait!" Zuko yelled down the hall towards her. Katara stopped walking and turned to her fiancé.

"Why, Zuko?" She asked and crossed her arms. "Why do you need me when you have them?" She said and began to tear up. Zuko slowly walked towards her and saw her tears. 

"Please, don't cry." He said and a small tear rolled down her cheek, she hated the thought of Zuko with another woman, but she knew that what was done was done, and she couldn't change it. She hated that he would smile at another woman when he just proposed to her last night.

"Don't you love me?" She asked with tears still in her eyes. Zuko walked up to her and slowly placed his hand on her face and wiped the tear from her face, he hated seeing her cry.

"Katara … You are my everything, I love you and want to only be with you." He said and looked into her damp eyes. Katara looked into his eyes and knew that he wouldn't lie to her. She closed her eyes and a few more tears fell before she quickly wrapped her arms around his torso. Zuko held her tightly and thought to himself about his relationship with the other woman. He never wanted to hurt Katara's feelings but it was already done and what we did with the other women could not be erased. Katara broke the hug and wiped her tears. "I never meant to hurt you, by 'being' with other women." He said, Katara looked back at him and took a deep breathe.

"I know, Zuko. It's just really hard to think of you with another woman …" She said and held her arms. "I don't want you to keep anything a secret from me." She said and looked up at him waiting for an agreement. Zuko thought for a moment and his mind rushed into a flash back.

_"Hello my Prince." The young mistress said to her prince, as she walked into the bedroom in a dark red robe. Zuko stared at his woman with his eyes wide, then his face formed a smile._

"Hello, my pet." He said and felt his groin growing in his pants. Mai slowly walked to him and slowly pulled the robe from her body. lingerie clung to her thin and pale body. Zuko placed his hands on her hips and ran his fingers up her body to her breasts. She placed her hands on his face and ran her hand over his scar, she brought her face to his face and kissed his lips with fiery passion. She pushed him backwards on the bed and sat on his groin, she took her tongue out of his mouth, across his scar and into his burnt ear. The skin was rough but it turned her on even more. Zuko smelt her, she was showered in perfumes and many different fragrances. He moaned and began to pull her panties off. 

Zuko's thoughts stopped as Katara put her hand on his face.

"I love you." She said and brought her lips to his. Zuko thought for a moment then quickly pressed his lips back into hers with enthusiasm. Katara took that as an 'I love you too.' She broke the kiss and smiled at her fiancé, he returned the smile and tried to forget about Mai.

They continued their walk to the gardens, Zuko was silent for most of the walk. Katara knew something was bothering him, so she decided to cheer him up.

"Okay so what are we practicing today?" She asked and walked into the gardens, she let go of his arm and stood on the opposite side of the grassy clearing, beside the pond. Zuko looked at her and thought for a moment.

"You're the master, you tell me." He said. Katara thought for a moment. 

"Well… what skills are you missing?" She asked and waited for his answer. Zuko thought for a moment.

"Uncle said that I am not yet ready for lightening because I won't let the energy flow through me… or something." He said and confused himself, Katara smiled at his confusion.

"Waterbending is all about feeling energy and letting it flow through your limbs." She said, and Zuko looked at her. "What I do to practice is this…" She said and walked towards him. Katara pulled Zuko by his arm into the center of the clearing. Zuko felt like a doll as she grabbed his arms and forced them from his sides. She stood behind him and kicked his legs apart. "Now do you have a good stance?" She asked and pushed his arm to test his balance. He didn't move and so she continued the lesson. Zuko couldn't help but smile at her; she was so cute when she was trying to be serious.

"Now what?" He asked and watched her stand in front of him. She grabbed his wrists and bent them at an angle.

"Okay now do what I do." She said and took a few steps back. Katara stood the same way he was and bent her wrists. She slowly moved her wrists up and down and side to side. Zuko raised and eye brow at her ridiculous movements. Katara looked at him and continued her movements. "Just do it, and you'll see." She said. Zuko sighed and began to move his wrists in the same motion as her. Katara smiled and noticed he wasn't doing it right. Katara stopped motioning and walked to him. Zuko stopped motioning his arms and kept his arms lengthened away from his body. Katara turned so her back was against his stomach, she forcefully grabbed his arms. "Grab my wrists." She commanded. Zuko did as he was told and held onto her wrists. She put her arms out and Zuko's followed hers.

"Well I like this so far." Zuko said with a smile and brought his lips to her neck for a small kiss. Katara giggled then pulled her neck away.

"No messing around, this is serious." She said and tried to stop smiling. Zuko loved to hear her laugh he quickly forced her to wrap her arms around herself and brought his lips back to her neck, he playfully nibbled on it. Katara giggled and tried to pull away but he kept his mouth on her neck. "Zuko!" She yelled and tried to stop laughing. Zuko pulled his mouth from her neck and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Sorry." He said and smiled. Katara took a deep breathe and brought their arms straight ahead of them.

"Okay now motion your wrists like this …" She said and slowly moved her wrists up and down, Zuko's wrists followed hers. After Zuko got the hang of that she began to motion their wrists back and forth. "Excellent!" She said as their wrists moved perfectly together. "Now let go of my wrists and let me see you try it alone." She commanded.

"But I could get used to this." He said and pulled her closer to his body; Katara smiled at him.

"You're my student. This is pretty inappropriate …" She said and smiled again. Zuko held her tighter and kissed her neck repeatedly. She got shivers up her spine from his melting kisses. "Come on, Zuko." She said and tried to pull away from him. Zuko took his lips from her skin and let go of her wrists. He puts his hands out for her to see and motioned them like before. Katara nodded and thought he was almost feeling the flow. "Close enough." She said and turned around to kiss him on the lips. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and pulled their lips together.

Right outside the garden stood Mai, she watched them and it disgusted her to see Zuko with a spoiled Water Tribe princess. She walked away from the garden with a smile on her face.

Author's Note: To apologize for the Maikoness, all reviewers get a cookie! What's Mai up to? Hm... no one knows!


	15. Black or White

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Black or White**

Katara and Zuko entered the fitting room, where several servants had positioned dresses and robes on racks for the couple to choose from for the wedding. Zuko wandered off towards the robes, while Katara began to shuffle her way through all the dresses. She was so happy when she saw that some of her choices were actual Water Tribe wedding gowns. Her eyes grew wide at the bright white fur that surrounded the neckline of the gowns. Zuko glanced at her and noticed she was looking at Water Tribe dresses, he wanted her to show off in a Fire Nation dress at their wedding. He slowly walked up behind her and watched her shuffle through a few more dresses. 

"So… are you going to wear red?" He asked and began to rub the back of his neck. Katara glanced at her fiancé then quickly looked back to the row of light blue dresses.

"Probably not." She said and continued walking her way down the row of dresses as Zuko carefully watched her browse the large collection. Katara stopped as she reached the light pink dresses, they were so beautiful, the colors were perfect for her skin tone and she knew that Zuko would be satisfied with a dress that was at least close to red. She put her fingers to the shoulders of the dresses and quickly shuffled through them. Zuko smiled when he noticed she was looking at the Fire Nation dresses. Katara stopped as the most perfect dress she had ever seen flashed before her eyes. She quickly grabbed it by the hanger and held it out in front of her. The waist seam was pure white; it had no sleeves and a sliming appearance. The light pink fabric was so bright it almost appeared white at first glance; the fabric reached the floor and continued on for about another foot after that. Katara held it against her body and looked down at her body. She then looked at Zuko who was browsing through a few different kinds of arm bands.

"Zuko, what do you think?" She asked and waited for a reply. Zuko brought his eyes up and looked at her; he smiled when he noticed she actually wanted a Fire Nation gown. It was a very lovely dress he thought to himself.

"That's a good one." He said and smiled. Katara took the dress from her and held it in front of her to inspect it once more.

"Great! Then I choose this one." She said with a grin on her face; she then gave the dress to a servant who stood nearby. Zuko walked pass Katara back to the robes; he began looking at the dark red robes. Katara walked to stand beside him and then looked him up and down; she placed her fingers on her chin as she thought.

"I think you should wear white." She stated and crossed her arms; Zuko thought for a moment.

"White?" He asked and turned around to look at her; Katara nodded. Zuko then scanned the room, his eyes stopped at a single white robe that stood out from all the dark robes surrounding it. He walked to the robe and felt the bright white fabric. Katara watched him then walked to stand beside him.

"Is there anything wrong with white?" She asked and touched the fabric for herself. Zuko thought for a moment.

"White is okay… but I never really wear white" He said. Katara could tell by his tone that white was not traditional for a Fire Nation wedding. She them once more inspected his skin tone and hair color.

"I think you would look very handsome in white. It is much better than dark red or black." She stated and put her hands on her hips, and looked around at all the darker robes. Zuko smiled for a second at the small compliment she just gave him. He then grabbed the robe from the rack and held it in front of himself. The robe had dark red trim, which swayed his mind a little more. The fabric ended just above the ground.

"White is good." He said and then noticed Azula walk into the room. She stood beside Katara and her brother, she quickly glanced at her brother's white robe and rolled her eyes.

"Uncle has assigned me to choose decorations, and I hate to admit it but I need some help. Katara, could you please help me pick out the decorations?" She asked and looked at the young water bender. Katara thought for a moment then looked at Zuko.

"Katara, you should go help. No offence Azula." He said and looked to his sister.

"Some taken, brother." She replied.

"Sure I can help you." Katara said. Azula nodded and began to walk out of the room. Katara looked at Zuko and smiled. He returned the smile and watched them leave the room.

After Katara and Azula left Zuko looked around for the servant to give the white robe to, but he wasn't there. He figured Azula scared him away; so he laid the robe over his arm and began to walk over to a table with many different diadems. Many were black, red, and gold none were white like Katara suggested. After a few more minutes of browsing he turned around to see Mai standing in the doorway. She looked at the prince and noticed the white robe that he held on his arm.

"I think you should wear black." She stated and began walking towards him. Zuko raised an eyebrow, when he noticed how different Mai and Katara really were.

"Really? Katara said I should wear white." He said, and was sure to mention Katara's name to remind her that he was getting married. Mai stood in front of Zuko and brought her eyes up from the robe and into his eyes.

"Black is your color." She said and reached to grab the white robe from him. Zuko quickly pulled back from her so she couldn't reach him or the robe.

"Are you sure black is my color, or yours?" He asked and looked at the black dress that she wore. Mai created a small smile at his clever remark. She then walked towards the table of diadems and ran her fingers over them maliciously. She wanted so badly to be Zuko's bride and that he would leave that hideous water bender, and offer her the throne. Zuko watched her pick up one of the black diadems and stare at it for a few seconds.

"Black is a traditional Fire Nation color." She said and placed the diadem carefully back on the table. Zuko thought for a few moments.

"Katara isn't a traditional Fire Nation bride. White is not a traditional Fire Nation color, it suits." He said. Mai smirked at his cleverness and turned around to look at him.

"Which ever you choose I am sure you will be blissful." She said sadly, trying to get him to remember their past.

"Since when have you cared about my wedding?" He asked her and lightly placed his white robe on a nearby table. Mai thought for an instant.

"When you're bored the only thing to do is think." She said and obviously she meant think about him. "I guess I was bored at the time." She said.

"Aren't you always?" He asked.

"True…" She said and crossed her arms. Zuko thought for a moment.

"Well to un-bore you, maybe you would like to accompany me for a walk?" Zuko asked. Mai tried not to smirk and uncrossed her arms.

"I would like that." She said and let a small smile flow across her face. Zuko liked to see her smile because he knew she felt some sort of emotion.   
Zuko lead Mai into the hall and shut the door behind them. They walked down the hallways together to the dining hall; Mai smirked to herself when she remembered that Zuko had left the white robe in the fitting room.

**Fun Fact: **If musicvidnut98("Nut" part of username) remembers correctly, White means virgin while Black means already has had sex. Hope you guys enjoyed the (random)Fun Fact!


	16. No

Prince Zuko and Lady Mai walked down the halls of the palace, side by side. Mai loved being with Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation. It made her feel powerful and she loved it. Before that water wench came, Mai and the prince would spend many nights together. She envied Katara so much it made her sick to think about her and Zuko together, in the bed that they used to share. She remembered Zuko pressing her into the sheets and how she made him growl to the rhythm of their bodies. She glanced over to Zuko, who was watching his feet as they continued walking. Zuko knew what he was doing was wrong, he was getting married tomorrow, and yet, he was spending his last night as a single man with another woman.

"Mai…" He began.

"Yeah Zuko?" She asked, and quickly glanced at his expressionless face.

"I've missed you, so much has changed in these past two weeks. I've forgotten how much fun we used to have." He finished. Mai thought for a spilt second. She missed Zuko so much, he was everything she had ever wanted in a man and now he was being ripped away from her. She took a long sigh.

"Luckily, I haven't forgotten." She replied and a small smile spread across her pale face. Zuko noticed her smile and couldn't help but release his perfect smile.

"Even though this arrangement has driven us apart, I really do still care about you." He confessed, and began to rub the back of his neck.

"I care about you too … we can still talk, among other things." She said with little expression. Zuko thought for a moment and shook his dirty thoughts away.

"That's a generous offer Mai, but …" He began.

"But what?" She stated, and looked into his eyes. "Don't let other people control your life! Do whatever you want!" She yelled, and pressed her lips into his. Zuko quickly pulled his lips away.

"I can't…" He said, and tried to look away from her dazzling eyes. She brought her lips to his ear, and took a small breath.

"I know you'll eventually change your mind." She whispered and began to softly kiss his neck.

"Mai … Please … Stop." He moaned. But she did not stop, she then began to rub his tight chest, and her lips crawled from his neck and into his mouth. She broke the kiss for only a second.

"Just do what feels right." She whispered against his perfect lips. Zuko thought for a moment. He had everything he ever wanted right back in his bedroom. He put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her away.

"Goodbye, Mai." He said and walked out of her reach. Mai watched him walk down the halls and she sighed to herself.

A few moments later, back in the bedroom, Zuko opened his bedroom door to see Katara already in bed. He quietly shut the door, and climbed on top of his love. Katara was slightly surprised but she just looked up to see his perfect face above her.

"You're awfully late." She said, and smiled at him.

"You're so beautiful." He said, and brought their lips together. She was slightly surprised about his forcefulness in the kiss, but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Katara then broke the kiss after she felt it she had been generous enough and looked into Zuko's deep golden eyes.

"I love you, too." She declared.

"I love you more than anything in the world" Zuko returned as he sat up in the bed and removed his shirt. He then went back in and passionately began to kiss Katara again. Katara was pleased Zuko was giving her so much attention, but did know something wasn't right. She hesitated before slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, then breaking the kiss once again. Zuko went right back in and with even more passion and force than before he continuously kissed her lips as he tangled his hand in her long soft hair. He smoothly slipped her rope off her body and it fell to expose her laced black panties and bra. Katara quickly broke the kiss and held Zuko back.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara said with an irritated voice. She was disappointed Zuko was trying to undress her after the night before.

"Katara, you and I are more than ready for this." Zuko said with a sure enough voice, leaning in to continue their kissing. Katara knew that Zuko was more than ready for this, but she wasn't sure if she was. She continued to kiss him awkwardly anyways. Zuko smirked to himself, he was satisfied she hadn't stopped him after his last statement. He then awkwardly started to inch out of his pants. Katara could fell Zuko was undressing. She couldn't let it go this fast. She quickly flipped Zuko off of her crawling on top of his solid chest.

She nibbled her way from his jaw line to his lips. Zuko was very turned on by Katara's forcefulness. He was convinced she had changed her mind about not being ready. He couldn't help himself from reaching his hands to her bra straps and slowly pulling them each down. Katara's eyes opened wide as she broke the kiss. She hadn't expected that to happen. She pulled just one of her straps up leave the other one down. Zuko wasn't bothered by her reaction. He looked into her unsure eyes and before she got a chance to say anything he grabbed her behind her jaw line and slowly brought her face to his. Katara couldn't resist his strength in pulling her in then melting her in another one of his perfect kisses. Zuko then hesitatingly brushed the tips of his fingers from Katara's jaw line threw her hair and down to her back, giving Katara goose bumps all over her body. Both Zuko and Katara couldn't help but smirk to themselves. Katara was now in a trance of temptation. She was beginning to wonder how she could refuse this before. She suddenly wanted to pleasure Zuko, her love.

She broke the kiss slowly pulling away from Zuko while sitting up. She never stopped looking seductively into his eyes. She put both her hands under his belly button and quickly played with his happy trail using the tips of her fingers. She then slowly ran her hands up his whole body. Once she got to his collar bone she brought her lips to the nap of his neck and still rubbing his stone chest she seductively brushed her lips up his neck and jaw line to nibble on his left ear. Zuko moaned with pleasure. After she brought her lips back to his, she arithmetically brought her tongue to his then back out while entangling her fingers in his hair. Zuko was now extremely turned on. And he couldn't take this stalling any longer. He managed to break the kiss and reach down for his under shorts. Katara was caught off guard as Zuko flipped himself on top while throwing his shorts on the ground. Katara fell out of her trance as she realized that Zuko had no bottom on at all. She was even more aware of what was happening when she felt his hard groin on her leg as she slightly tried to struggle free. But Zuko was too much for her. He licked and nibbled at her chest up to her shoulder and pulled the remaining bra strap down with his teeth. Katara was now moaning with pleasure. Zuko was ready to do this now. He wanted himself inside her.

He hooked his middle and pointer finger on the side of her panties. Tugging them down, trying to give her the hint of what was suppose to happen next, he started massaging her tongue with his. Katara knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to remove her panties giving him full access to her. Katara knew that even if Zuko was ready she wasn't. This was already going too fast for her. She hadn't expected this tonight. Zuko now realized that Katara wasn't going to do that just yet. So he went for the second best thing. He brought his hands to her back holding her up and obviously with experience he unhooked her bra. It was too late for Katara to stop him. Her bra was already on the ground and Zuko was forcing another fiery kiss on her.

Their bare chests were pressed against each other in a passionate embrace. Zuko broke the kiss slowly held Katara's face in his steady hands. Looking into her deep blue eyes he could only say exactly what he was thing

"I love you." those were the only words Zuko could say that barely described how he really felt about Katara. He waited for her response in hopes it would allow him to continue.

"I love you, too" Katara managed to mumble out while melting into his glistening golden eyes. Then after taking a fast breath she was ready to tell Zuko what was really on her mind. "But…" Zuko cut her off with a kiss before she could argue the matter.

Zuko once again reached for her panties. He wasn't going to wait any longer. But Zuko's hands were ripped away aggressively. Katara had had enough. 

"Zuko please let me finish. I love you, but can't this wait one more night?" Katara pleaded. Zuko could hear the sadness and desperation in Katara's voice. He was washed over with guilt for both what he had been trying to get Katara to do and what he had almost given into earlier that night with Mai.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko admitted. He awkwardly rolled off of Katara. Sitting on the other side of the bed, Zuko rested his head in his hands to think. Katara suddenly felt pity for Zuko. Obviously something was bothering him. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and sat up on her side of the bed. She hesitantly put her hand on Zuko's shoulder from behind to comfort him. He didn't flinch and didn't even seem to notice. 

"I'm sorry. It's just…"Zuko startled Katara when he interrupted her with his own apology.

"Katara, Mai was my mistress. Before you came here, and some things are hard to change." Zuko turned to face Katara looking into her eyes with sorrow. Katara was very afraid of where this was going. She removed her hand from his shoulder with confusion on her face.

"What are you saying?"Katara questioned.

"I'm so sorry… but earlier tonight, I got closer to Mai then I wanted to." Zuko admitted this looking away from her face. He didn't want to see her expression. Katara was horrified. How close did they get? How could he do this to her? Katara was trying to decide which of her emotions was the strongest right now.

"Why would you do that? How close did you actually get?" Katara's interrogation could have gone on much longer. But she tried to only ask the questions he would answer.

"We only kissed, but Katara…" Zuko was trying to let her know that the kiss meant nothing, "I love you." He said this with his puppy dog eyes, reaching his hand out to pull her hair behind her ear. Katara's expression was first sadness, but it quickly turned to anger. She couldn't believe the guts he had to kiss that whore then try to get Katara to make love with him before even telling her. She slapped his hand away from her face and trying to hold back her tears she clenched her fists and jumped out of the bed. She quickly covered herself with her robe. Putting her face just inches away from his she tried to keep herself from hitting him.

"Wish I could say the same thing about you!" Katara tried to say this without letting him see through her lie. It wasn't true. She was in love with Zuko, but she couldn't bear to say it. To just forgive him like that didn't seem right. Leaving it at that and wanting to get out of his sight before she started crying Katara ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. The cool air outside cleared her head as she sat on the balcony at the end of the hall. Meanwhile Zuko was still in the bedroom. The regret of even talking to Mai mixed with the guilt of what he did to Katara was making him sick. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head down, running his fingers threw his silky black hair.


	17. Only You

Only You

Katara felt a hand on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes to see one of the maids of the palace. "Princes … wake up darling. It's your wedding day." She calmly said as she stroked the young woman's hair. Katara slowly sat up and remembered where she was, after leaving the bedroom she ran into the library and threw herself into a chair and cried herself to sleep. She rubbed her eyes and felt her makeup smear. "Let's get you cleaned up." Said the kind woman and offered Katara her hand. Katara sighed and wondered how Zuko was this morning. The thought of how she left last night made her feel sick and want to break down crying again. No matter how angry she wanted to be at Zuko, all she wanted right now was to feel his arms around her. "Come, Princess, you need to prepare, Prince Zuko is also preparing." She said. She felt tears form in her eyes as she heard his name. Katara took the woman's hand and stood up.

Meanwhile, Zuko sat in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection in disgust. He held the engagement necklace in his fist; he opened his hand and looked at it. He pounded his fist on the wall. _How could I be so stupid!_ He thought to himself_. I love her! How could I hurt her like that!_ Zuko felt a knot growing in his stomach. He took a deep breath and looked back at his reflection. He saw his perfect skin where his scar used to be. He placed his hand on his face and closed his eyes. He remembered her smooth touch across his face. Her touch was so cold and sent shivers up his back._ I need to make things right_. He told himself and turned around and left the room.

"A warm bath will clear your mind." The kind lady servant said and smiled. Katara tried to return the smile, but she couldn't. She just wanted to be held by her love right now. _How could he do this to me? To us? I thought we were going to live happily ever after, but I guess that's not what he wants._ Katara stood in the bathing room while two women drew a warm bath for her. She held her arms and looked down at her feet as her thoughts about the Prince continued through her mind_. Maybe the wedding is off. Maybe I should just leave right now. If that's the way he's going to treat me!_ "Come now dear, your water is ready." Katara thanked the woman and watched them leave. Then she undressed and slipped into the warm water. Steam filled the air and she sank deeper into the water so just her eyes were above the surface. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She sat in the water for a few minutes until she heard the door slowly open, and then close. "Katara I need to talk to you." Said Zuko as he walked a little bit closer to the tub. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

"Zuko! You shouldn't be in here!" She exclaimed as she gathered bubbles around her chest. Zuko turned around and closed his eyes then continued speaking.

"I need to tell you some things. And I have to do it now …" He waited for a reply, but she didn't reply and wouldn't even look at him, so he continued. "This whole arranged marriage has not been easy for me either. You know, I did have a life before you came. I had two best friends and Mai. I know now that they weren't good for me. And I know what is good for me, and what really matters to me. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but now I am sure. You matter to me, and I want to spend my entire life proving it to you."

Tears began to form in Katara's blue eyes, and they fell down her face and into the water. She took a deep breath and began to weep. Zuko heard her crying, it was the worst sound he ever heard. He turned around to face her. "Katara, I love you, and only you." He told her. The sincerity in his voice was so hopeful. Katara remained turned away from him and didn't speak. Zuko thought for a moment.

"I just wanted you to know …" He told her. Zuko gave her one last look of honesty then turned and left the wash room. Katara heard the door shut and she opened her eyes.

Zuko was about to leave the bedroom until he heard the wash room door open. He quickly turned around to see Katara dressed in a robe with her arms crossed. "Katara I-"

"Did you really mean what you said?" She asked and looked back at him with hope in her eyes.

"Every word." He replied. Katara slowly walked up to her fiancé, she looked him in the eyes. Those same golden eyes that she has fallen in love with only two weeks ago. The same golden eyes that saved her, and watched her cry. The same golden eyes that watched her as she slept and as she laughed.

"I love you too." She told him and pressed her body into his chest. Zuko quickly wrapped his arms around her, and repetitively kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Katara, never again." He said and held her tighter. Katara held his clothes in her fists and pushed her face into his chest and let a few tears rolled down her face. "I love you so much, my sweet princess, my everything, my world." He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead once more. Katara felt her emotions deliberate, and she wiped her eyes, and looked up at him. "Please marry me." He said and gave her his charming smile. Katara couldn't help but smile; she nodded and buried her face in his chest again.

Author Note: I'm really sorry for the late update! But if you guys want me to update sooner and a lemon in the future I better get some great reviews right now.


	18. Everything's Going to Change

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Everything's Going to Change

Katara slowly ran her brush through her long brown hair and admired her beautiful wedding dress. It was light pink and strapless, with delicate white lace around the trim. The women had finished her makeup and she was standing behind the princess admiring their work.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Replied the eldest of the servants and Katara smiled. She looked at her reflection and realized this was the happiest day of her life. She was getting married to the man she loved and she was wearing the dress of her dreams. She closed her eyes and continued to brush her hair. Suddenly the door flew open and a Fire Nation solider ran into the room.

"Everyone get to safety!" Yelled the man.

"What's going on?" Katara asked and looked at the man.

"The Water Tribe is invading!" Katara's eyes grew wide and she felt her heart sink to her stomach. 

"Wait! What!?" She yelled, but the solider ran out of the room. Katara stood up and tears formed in her eyes. 'Where's Zuko? Why is my nation invading? What about our wedding?' All her thoughts clouded her head, and she felt dizzy.

"Princess, come with us. We'll get you to safety!" Said one of the women and grabbed Katara's arm. Katara looked at the woman and pulled back her arm.

"I have to find Zuko!" She said as she ran to the door.

Katara ran out the door, she was wearing her wedding dress and didn't bother to put shoes on. She ran through the palace hallways looking into each room to find Zuko. She saw Azula coming from one of the bedroom in her battle armor. Katara gasped and quickly ran into an empty room. She slowly peeked out the door and watched Azula walk by. When Azula was out of sight Katara quickly ran out the door but bumped into Iroh. She gasped and looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Where are you going, Katara?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. Katara thought for a moment then took a deep breath.

"I need to find Zuko. My nation is invading! I don't know what to do or where to go!" Katara cried and threw her face in her palms. "Why is this happening?!" She asked and tears ran down her face. Iroh looked at the young woman and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Prince Zuko is already in battle. He left a few minutes ago." He calmly told her. Katara looked at him through her tear filled eyes.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Just outside the palace. He's trying to keep the Water Tribe soldiers from reaching the top of the mountain." 

"Can you take me to him?" She asked and wiped her tears. Iroh smiled at her and nodded.

They walked down the palace hallways. Katara was glad that Iroh was with her. That way she wouldn't be attacked for being water tribe. 'I hope Zuko is okay. Why is the water tribe invading? Why now that they have made peace with the fire nation?' Katara continued walking through the halls with Iroh.

Suddenly she was being pulled into an alley by a strong hand. She tried to scream but another hand covered her mouth. The man was a Water Tribe solider his helmet was on so she couldn't see his face. The man made sure that the old man continued walking without the Princess. Katara tried to get out of his grip.

"Katara calm down!" Said a familiar voice and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Sokka?!" Katara exclaimed. Sokka looked at Katara and smiled.

"Hey, little sister." He said with a smile.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed and he returned the hug. "We've got to get you out of here." He told her and ended the hug. Katara's expression dulled. "What? What is it?" He asked and Katara sighed and looked at him.

"Why did the Water Tribe invade?" She asked and Sokka looked at her with a look of concern.

"This has been planned from the beginning, Katara." Sokka told her.

"But why? I thought that the point of me being here was to end the war!" Katara exclaimed.

"Dad knows what he's doing. It's the perfect plan. The Fire Nation was inviting us here to attend your wedding. And everyone is busy with the wedding. So they didn't expect a thing. We are almost inside the palace. I got ahead of everyone just to get you to safety." He said.

"But Sokka … I …" Katara sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I love him ..." She replied and Sokka was confused.

"Katara … you weren't supposed to fall in love with him. You were the main part of our plan, and your job is complete. Now all you need to do is come home. And let the rest of the men finish off the Fire Benders for good." He told her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe this, everything's going to change …" She said.

"Come on we've got to get you to the ship." He said and helped her to her feet. 'I can't just leave Zuko … I need to see him.'

"Sokka wait!" She told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to talk to Zuko first." She told him.

"There's no time for that. Come on." He replied and began to creep out of the alley. Katara thought for a second.

"Sokka, either with you or without you. I am going to talk to him." She said and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Fine, go find him, but be careful and be back at the ships before sundown." He told her.

"Oh, Sokka! I love you!" She said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up." He told her. Katara quickly ran out of the alley and through the hallways. Her feet clapped along the stone ground.

"Where are you going Water Tribe wench?" Asked a dull voice from the shadows. Katara slowly turned around to see Mai leaning against a wall with her arms crossed and a knife in her hand. Katara looked at the knife and then to Mai's emotionless face.

"What do you want?" Katara asked and glared at the pale whore.

"I want you to leave." She replied and slowly opened her eyes to look at Katara.

"I have to find Zuko." Katara said.

"I can't let you do that." Mai said in a low tone and stood with her arm extended with the blade shining in the sunlight.


	19. It's Your Decision

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

It's Your Decision

Katara stepped back and gained a fighting stance. Mai smirked at the young princess and released the blade from her hand. Katara quickly dodged the blade and flicked her wrist to draw water from the grass beside her. She used the water to reach for Mai's ankle, Mai jumped out of reach of the water and landed on one foot she quickly kicked her leg and three small blades shot from her dress. Katara created a small shield of ice to stop the blades and then reversed the blades to shoot back at Mai. The blades hit her in the stomach and the mistress began to bleed.

"You little bitch." Mai replied and held her wounds with one hand. She released one blade from her other sleeve that pinned Katara's wedding dress to the ground. Mai began to cough up blood and Katara knew Mai wouldn't last much longer. She quickly pulled the blade from her dress and began to run away. Mai lifted her head from her wounds and glared at the water bender. She began to chase after her and held the wounds on her stomach. Katara turned and shot some more water at her but Mai continued to chase her.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Katara screamed at her.

"You already have, you took Zuko from me!" Mai cried out. Katara stopped running to talk to Mai, but Mai didn't stop running and lifted her hand with a dagger in it. Katara quickly react and grabbed Mai's wrist with the knife. They fought over the blade but Mai was losing blood quickly. Katara turned the dagger around and pointed it at Mai's heart.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault!" Katara said and looked into Mai's pale stare. Mai tried to use the last of her strength to pierce Katara with another blade from her sleeve. The blade grew closer to her chest and Katara had no other chose. She quickly pushed the dagger into Mai's chest. And she slowly closed her eyes and fell to the floor. Katara looked at the body and began to run to the palace gates.

When she reached the gates there were many men on rhinos trying to keep the doors shut. The Water Tribe soldiers were pushing from the other side. She heard men yelling from each side and explosions against the gates. Suddenly a large explosion tore the gates open and sent many warriors flying backwards.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out and many Water Tribe men came flooding through the gates. Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw the watertribe men stabbing the firenation soldiers and slicing their necks. 'Zuko, where are you?' She asked herself. Katara stood just outside the commotion and looked through all the men trying to find her love. Suddenly she saw a large burst of lightening in the middle of the commotion. Azula took out several of the watertribe men at once. 'I have to do something!' She told herself. 'But what can I do, I can't fight against my own nation. But I can't harm any of these Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko is among them.' Katara continued to watch Azula taking out men and shooting them as they ran in the palace gate. They dropped like birds and landed hard on the ground. Katara began to worry about Sokka's safety. She then noticed one of the watertribe soldiers go ahead of the rest and he ran into the palace. Katara looked back at the battle. It was obvious that the waterbenders were winning.

Azula shot many men and then she noticed the man running into the palace. She smirked to herself and ran after the man. She knew this man was going to fight her father and she had to be there to show father how honorable she really was. Azula ran into the palace and ran into her father's throne room. She saw two watertribe soldiers fighting her father.

"Dad!" Cried Sokka as he watched his dad swing his sword at Ozai. Hakoda tried to dodge the flames from Ozai's fist but he fell on his back. Azula smirked and ran towards Sokka, blue flames formed in her fist and she swung her arm towards Sokka's face. Sokka screamed and pulled his sword from his back, he swung the sword at Azula but she used her arm guard to stop the blade. Azula used her other arm to punch him in the gut. Sokka stumbled backwards then gained his stance again. Azula used a burst of flames to run towards Sokka she raised her arm and scratched Sokka's face with her powerful nails. "You bitch!" Sokka yelled at her and flung his sword. Azula quickly dodged the blade and did a back flip, she ran towards her father.

Ozai had a large wound on the back of his head where Sokka's boomerang had hit. The blood ran down his back and he was losing blood quickly. Azula ran towards Hakoda with fire in her fist and she hit Hakoda on the back of the head, Hakoda screamed and fell to the ground.

"Dad!" Sokka screamed and ran after Azula with anger in his eyes. She turned and grabbed Sokka by the arm she pushed his face against the wall and held him so that her father could finish off the watertribe chief. She looked at her father and smiled, Ozai slowly walked towards Hakoda and held his hand above the chiefs head.

"You foolish man, how dare you turn this arrangement around. And now you will pay for your mistake, with your life." Ozai said and began to create a bolt of lightning.

Sokka quickly smashed the back of his head into Azula's face and ran towards Ozai with his sword. He raised his sword and lunged towards Ozai. Sokka's blade pierced into Ozai's shoulder and he began to bleed. Azula touched her bleeding lip and looked at the blood on her finger tips. She ran towards Sokka with blue flames in her fist. Sokka quickly jumped out of the way of her flames and stumbled to the ground. She walked towards him and Sokka tripped her, she fell onto the ground. Sokka quickly flipped on top of Azula and held a dagger to her throat.

"Now Dad!" He screamed to his father. Hakoda quickly stood up and pierced Ozai with his sharp blade. Blood came from the Fire Lord's mouth and his eyes closed as he fell to the ground. Azula watched her father's lifeless body fall to the ground, she glared up and Sokka and tried to squirm from his grasp.

"Sokka, let's go!" Screamed Hakoda. Sokka jumped off the squirming princess and ran out the door with his father. Azula jumped to her feet and ran after the two men. She slowed down and began to form a bolt of lightning, with quick precision she quickly shot the bolt of lightning into the chiefs back and Hakoda fell to the ground.

"NO! DAD!" Sokka screamed and glared back at Azula. The princess began to form another bolt to release on the prince. Sokka looked at his father lifeless body and back at Azula, he knew he couldn't defeat her. Sokka quickly jumped over the garden wall. Azula watched him leave and she began to walk back to the battle field.

Katara walked along the outer wall of the palace and watched the men on their rhinos trying to keep more of the watertribe men from getting up the mountain.

"Men! Do what is necessary to keep them down there!" Yelled a voice that Katara knew she looked at the man closer and realized it was Zuko. He was on a rhino shooting flames at the watertribe soldiers at the bottom of the mountain.

"Zuko!" Cried Katara from behind him. Zuko turned around to see his bride in her wedding dress. He smiled and rode his rhino over to her. He reached out his hand and pulled her onto his lap. Katara held onto his chest and Zuko instructed the rhino to take them into the palace. Katara sighed and she was so relieved that he was alright. They rode the rhino into the palace and they stopped just outside the library.

He held Katara and jumped from the saddle, Katara tried to hold back her tears as he safely carried her into the library. Zuko gently placed her bare feet on the stone floor and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Zuko, why's this happening?" She asked and held his hand tight.

"I'm not sure, I guess this was planned from the beginning …" He replied and gave her a sad look.

"I promise I had no I idea this was going to happen." She told him.

"I believe you." He said and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him and felt a tear run down her face. Zuko thought for a while, and sighed.

"It's your decision." He said. "You're free now, you don't have to marry me. Our nations are enemies again, and our love is forbidden." He told and tears ran down Katara's face.

"I love you so much, Zuko." She whispered. Zuko kissed the top of her head and continued holding her.

"But I can't be with you …" She said and held onto his armor as tightly as she could.

"I understand." He said and held her tightly. Katara felt her tears fall from her face and on to his metal armor. "I love you, I always will." He told her and Katara thought for a moment.

"Zuko …" She began. She looked into his eyes and then to his lips.


	20. Final Words

**Disclaimer: We own nothing**

Author's Note: Fever when written!!!!!!!!

**Final Words**

Katara brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko pushed his lips back into hers and held her tightly. His hands ran up and down her torso, memorizing every part of her body. Katara ran her fingers through his black hair and opened her mouth. Their tongues met and slid into each other's mouths. Katara ran her hands along his ears and jaw. His strong jaw was pushing against her mouth with all its strength. His tough hands massaged her petite body and pushed her into his metal armor. Katara ran her fingers along his neck and jaw, but his cold armor kept them apart.

Katara slowly lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip, her other leg followed and she was clinging to his armor. Zuko held her up and continued to slide his tongue in and out of her mouth. The hard armor still kept their bodies apart and Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He put Katara back on the ground and began to untie this chest plates. Katara helped him lift it above his head and it fell to the ground with a clang. He quickly took off his arm guards and threw them aside as well. He wrapped his arms around the woman and pushed her body against a shelf of books. His strong body pushed her against the wooden shelves; she climbed back onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Their mouths wouldn't separate as if their lives depended on it.

Katara grabbed the neck of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Their mouths only separating for a second then they came together. Zuko's bare torso pushed against her soft body and their skin rubbed against each other. Katara wanted Zuko to be inside her so badly at that moment. She hated herself for not letting him in sooner. Zuko couldn't help his hormones any longer; he just wanted her so badly. He loved her and he wanted to prove his love to her. They both knew this was their final moments and it was now or never. Zuko lifted his lips from her mouth and began to slowly kiss from her neck to her chest. He slowly nibbled along her collar bone. Katara got chills all over her body and she smiled. Zuko kissed her chest all over and gradually pulled down her dress with his teeth. Her bare breasts exposed and he gently kissed them. Katara held his head against herself and tightened her legs. Zuko kissed her so tenderly, across her chest and up her neck. Her chocolate skin was so cold against his hot kisses.

He felt Katara's warm breath on his head, she began to breathe faster and faster. He kicked off his shoes and brought his lips to hers. They continued to slide their tongues into each other's mouths and he began to slide her dress farther down. Her stomach was exposed against his hard abdominals. Zuko then brought his hands down and slid the rest of her dress off. She lifted her legs out of the dress and wrapped them around Zuko's waist. Her nearly bare body was pressed in between him and the shelves.

"Do it, Zuko." She commanded. Zuko smiled and obeyed her command. He pulled off her panties and brought his hand to her privates. She winced at his sudden touch, then managed to relax. Soon his firm fingers were inside her and she got used to the unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation. Her eyes grew wide as she moaned with great enthusiasm. Zuko continued to pleasure her and get her used to the sensation. Katara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Zuko brought his mouth to her lips and kissed her with fiery passion. He took his hand from her and memorized her body; her hip to her breast, and her breast to her jaw. Katara's legs were getting worn out and they fell to the ground. Zuko lifted them and placed them around his waist. He held her against himself, and began to remove his pants. His genitals were exposed and he looked her in the eyes. Her crystal eyes met his burning eyes, and they knew this was it. "I'm ready." She said and smiled at him, Zuko then slowly inserted himself into her. Katara's eyes grew wide, the pain was intense, she took a deep breath and the feeling became pleasurable. She placed her hands against his chest, and closed her eyes. Zuko began to slowly ride her, he pushed himself back and forth, each motion causing Katara to twist and moan with satisfaction.

The motions became easier for both of them and Zuko released himself into her. Katara pulled his face into her chest; he slowly kissed her neck and collarbone. Their motions continued, Katara became exhausted and couldn't keep her legs up any longer. Zuko lifted her and carried her naked body onto a small mattress that lay in the corner of the library. Katara laid down and opened her legs again. Zuko slowly crawled on her body; he brought his mouth to her inner thigh and licked her body, her groin to her chest. Katara's chest lifted and slowly lowered with her breathing. Zuko's breathing was softer, and he brought his tongue from her chest into her mouth. Katara sucked on his tongue and brought her fingers to his groin. She slowly grabbed him, and began to slowly pleasure him. Zuko wanted to bring himself into her again. His body began to leisurely practice the same motions as before, Katara lifted her hand from his genitals and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Zuko slowly inserted himself into her, the pain matured and she held her breath until he finally got the motions flowing. Katara's body followed his and their bodies acted as one. Katara released her breath and gasped for air again. Zuko began to release his seed into her and the pleasure grew inside her, Katara released her fluids and began to scream with pleasure.

"Zuko!" She screamed and pulled his hair. Zuko continued to ride her, slowly then faster and faster. The flow of fluids was consistent.

"I love you, baby." Zuko told her, he knew this would be the only time he ever got to prove his love to her. The motions continued between them, Zuko's warm body heated them both and the sweat dripped from their bodies. The motions continued and their breathing sped up.

After many more trusts, Zuko grew tired and he pushed into her one final time then slowly rested his head onto her chest. Katara held his head against herself, and wrapped her fingers in his hair.

"I love you, Zuko." She slowly whispered and Zuko lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Katara." He told her, he brought his lips to hers and slowly kissed her.

Meanwhile, Sokka ran from the rhinos that chased him down the hill. Sokka stumbled down the hills and fell on his face. He lifted himself from the ground, and looked around, he saw the Water Tribe ships. Katara was nowhere to be seen and his father was dead back in the palace. The Fire Lord was dead, but the princess was still destroying the water benders. The invasion was going to go into full force at sun down when the water benders power would increase and they could finish off the fire benders. Sokka began to run back to the ships, he searched for Katara. And he found Bato laying on the beach, dried blood was on his face, and there was a large wound in his side. Sokka ran beside him.

"Bato! What happened?"

"I was shot, by lightening." He said and held his side.

"Come on, we've got to get you to the ships." Sokka said and helped Bato to his feet. The Water Tribe prince helped the man to his feet and walked him to the ships.

Katara pulled her dress over herself and laid her hair over her shoulders. Zuko placed his armor over his head and tied the straps. Katara sighed and looked at Zuko.

"I guess it's time for me to go." She said, and felt her stomach sink. Zuko thought for a moment and nodded; Katara felt tears coming, but she couldn't cry anymore.

"I'll take you to the ships." He told her and began to leave the library. Katara ran after him and grabbed onto his arm.

"I don't want to leave." She said and tears fell from her face.

"Katara, you have to." He told her, and placed his hand on her face. He slowly wiped the tears from her face. Katara whimpered and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko held her then led her to the rhino. He lifted her, and placed her on the rhino. He jumped up and instructed the rhino to take them outside the palace. Katara held into Zuko's cold armor and didn't want to let go. They came to the edge of the palace; they passed many dead soldiers and injured men. The rhino took them down the hill and to the beach.

They came to a stop and Zuko jumped off, and then helped her down. Katara held onto Zuko's arm as he walked her to the ships. Sokka was sitting on the edge of the ship when he saw the fire prince leading his sister. Sokka jumped off the ship and landed on the sand, he ran over to this sister.

"Katara! I'm so glad you're safe!" He said and stood in front of them, Katara let go of Zuko's arm and hugged her brother.

"Sokka, give me a minute with Zuko." She told him and ended the hug.

"Fine, one minute." He told her and walked back to the ship.

Katara watched her brother walk away them slowly turned to Zuko, she looked into his golden eyes and then looked at the ground. She knew this would be the last time she ever saw him, she looked at the setting sun on the horizon of the water, and back to her love.

"Zuko, I'm going to miss you." She said and tried to hold back her tears. She could feel her stomach shaking and sinking. "I'm never going to forget you." She told him, and began to sob. Zuko picked up her delicate chin with his firm hand and brought their eyes together.

"We'll meet again. I promise." He told her and wrapped his arms around her. Katara gripped onto his armor and tears rolled down her face.

"I love you." She told him through her sobbing. Zuko felt tears form in his eyes, and roll down his face.

"I love you, too." He told her and tightened his grip.

"I'll never forget you my queen." He told her, even though he knew she could never be his queen. Katara hung onto his armor, she never wanted to let go. Zuko was the only man she ever loved, and now he was being ripped away from her. Then a thought came to her, what if she never saw Zuko again. She couldn't stand spending the rest of her life without him. What if they found someone else and forgot about each other? Katara's thoughts continued and Zuko rested his chin on her head. Katara lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Zuko, what if we find someone … else?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Or we never see each other again?" Katara threw her hands into her palms and began to cry. Zuko picked her head up and looked into her eyes.

"No, that's not going to happen. Because I love you, and only you, remember?" Zuko asked with a hopeful voice. Katara looked into his golden eyes. She remembered in the bedroom when he told her that he loved her and only her. Katara knew he meant it; a small smile crossed her face. Zuko was the only man she'd ever loved and she was willing to do anything, even wait an eternity until they could be together again. Zuko brought his hand to her face and into her hair; memorizing her soft face, and her eyes as blue as the ocean. He intertwined their hands and brought their lips together; he slowly kissed her. Tears formed in both their eyes while their lips met for the final time, their lips quivered with sorrow.

"Katara, look out!" Sokka screamed as many fire benders ran down the hill towards the beach. Katara and Zuko broke their kiss and watched the rhinos storming towards them. Thundering rhinos sent massive boulders towards them. Sokka quickly grabbed Katara around the waist and threw her out of the way of a boulder while Zuko jumped from the path of the stone. Zuko looked back at the troops; it seemed like more than a hundred men storming down the hill. They shot balls of fire at the Water Tribe ships, setting them on fire and smashing the remains into the ocean. Zuko quickly ran towards the men, and commanded them to stop. The men didn't stop and continued to storm onto the sandy shores.

Katara looked up from the ground to see Zuko running towards the stampede of rhinos.

"Zuko!" She screamed and jumped to her feet. Katara them felt something in her hand, she opened her hand to see the engagement necklace in her palm. She clutched her fist and looked at the moon rising in the sky.


	21. The End

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Author's Note: Okay, happyzuko is being a lazy bum so musicvidnut98 had to write this.

"Well, if it isn't the little Water Tribe wench." Azula said, disdainfully, as she walked over and crossed her arms. Katara whipped around to face Azula, the person who was to be her sister-in-law. Her azure held rage while Azula's saffron ones, along with her expression, showed a deadly calm.

"Azula..." Katara said, rage evident in her normally calm voice.

"Your father is dead." The princess of the Fire Nation casually told the Water Tribe princess, like she was talking about the weather. Azula noticed that a hair was out of place and calmly put it back in place. On the outside, she seemed that she wasn't preparing for an attack, but, on the inside, she was like a spring, ready to strike.

"You're lying!" The waterbender yelled and reached for the water. She quickly bent a long stream of water out from the ocean and lashed it towards Azula. The daughter of the now deceased Fire Lord Ozai quickly jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Oh, am I?" She asked, "Why don't you just go to the palace and see for yourself." Azula smirked, she was trying to hit one of Katara's weak spots, but it didn't seem to be working.

"I can't deal with you right now!" She yelled at Azula, "Leave or I won't hold back!" Katara brought forth ocean water and wrapped it around her arms.

"Well, I can't let you leave alive." Azula replied as she got into her fighting stance and blue flames appeared in her fists. The two women ignored the sounds of the battle between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe, right now, it was just the two of them. Both knew it was a fight to the death and were prepared to take the other down.

Katara quickly lashed one of her arms out and made the water grab Azula's leg. She started to lift the other up, but Azula quickly punched blue flames at the tentacle, breaking it, and she landed harmlessly onto the ground. Azula quickly shot a wave of blue flames at Katara, who created a wall of ice, effectively blocking the attack.

The flames were in the air for a few more seconds before Katara attacked again. She quickly created ice daggers and shot them at Azula. The princess shot a well aimed blast of blue flames at the daggers, melting them into something harmless. Katara took a few deep breaths and felt the moon giving her more power, the two were equally matched before, but, now, the tables had just turned. The waterbender quickly spun her arms, which created a massive wave of ocean water. She quickly sent it at Azula, hoping to sweep her into the depths of the sea. The princess quickly created a massive wall of blue flames, turning most of the water into steam. She got hit by some of it and fell down, but quickly stood back up. Azula knew that failure wasn't an option as she quickly glanced at the full moon and her eyes slightly widened for a split second.

The princess created blue fire daggers in her hands and ran towards Katara, lashing out with the intensely heated fire daggers, hoping to burn the Water Tribe princess. Katara saw and quickly got into a low fighting stance, pulling steam from the air and turning it back into water as she did so. She was hoping to trip Azula, but, sadly, the other noticed and quickly kicked blue flames at Katara's head.

Katara rolled out of the way and grabbed Azula's leg with the new created water whip. She quickly threw her opponent near the water's edge, then created a huge wave to take her to the bottom of the ocean. Azula's saffron eyes widened in fear, she knew this would be her last moments if she didn't act fast. The princess tried to quickly create a massive wall of blue flames, but, sadly, wasn't quick enough. She was swept into the ocean, it was an honorable death, but it still was a weak way to die. Katara watched Azula be dragged out to sea before running in the direction she saw Zuko run.

"Katara, where are you going?!" Sokka asked her, worry evident in his voice.

"I'll be back!" She yelled at him as she continued to run up the hill.

"Men! I order you to stop!" Zuko yelled at the soldiers as they shot flames at the Water Tribe's wooden ships, but they didn't obey him.

"We're following orders from Princess Azula." The men told him and it was now clear who they were loyal to. They were loyal to the two most ruthless people in all the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula. Zuko was soon frustrated so he quickly ran off towards the rhinos. Katara saw him, the man she truly loved, running towards the rhinos. She ran after him, sure, she had to take down a few soldiers on her way, but that didn't really matter to her at the moment. The prince skillfully and quickly kicked a soldier off of their rhino and jumped onto the saddle.

"Katara!" He yelled above the noises of war and made the rhino run towards her.

"Zuko!" She yelled back and stopped running. Suddenly, another rhino shoved Zuko's rhino over the cliff. He tried to jump off in time, but, like his sister, wasn't quick enough. Sadly, Zuko fell over the edge with the rhino, "Zuko!" Katara yelled again as she ran towards the edge of the cliff where her beloved fell off. Tears formed in her azure eyes as she looked over the edge and didn't see him.

"Katara!" Her brother yelled as he ran over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on! We've gotta go. Now!" He told her and his little sister took a deep breath.

"Alright, Sokka." She said and the two started running back towards the non-destroyed ships. Katara had to brutally harm a few Fire Nation soldiers as they ran back. They quickly ran onto one of the main ships right before the ships set sail again with everyone the survivor's on board. Sokka walked to his room on the ship, he knew nothing he could say would help his sister in anyway.

Katara stood on the ship's deck, the wind make her hair and dress blow to the side as she looked up at the moon. Her hand was clutching Zuko's necklace near her heart, she missed him so already. She took a deep breath and stopped looking at the moon to tie the necklace around her slender neck. Katara looked back up at the moon one last time that night before going to her chambers on the ship.

Author's Note: Hate it? Like it? Love it? There is still an epilogue and happyzuko will write that when she stops being a lazy bum!


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, it is owned by Bryke and such.**

**Epilogue**

Katara sat on the fur covered couch, securely cradling her daughter. It had been one year since her time with the prince, and not a day went by that she didn't think of him. She could remember the first time they met. Tall and muscular, leaning against the post, acting like he had no interest at all. To the time when he first kissed her in the garden, the time she healed his scar, the time she nearly drown him in the ocean, the time he rescued her from Shing. So many memories; and they all ended with his sudden death. He was the only man she had ever loved.

She slowly rocked her daughter back and forth in comfort. Amara was part of Zuko; she loved her daughter so much. Even though many people in the southern water tribe thought it was foolish of her to keep the baby after what happened. Katara would never consider giving up Amara. She quietly sang a lullaby to the baby, while playing with her daughter's dark brown hair. She rubbed her cheek along the baby's soft skin and continued to sing.

"Hey Katara." Said Sokka as her walked into the room. Katara glanced up at her big brother, who was now the chief.

"Oh, hi Sokka." She replied. "How's it going?"

"Fine, I just came to bring this to you." He said and pulled a letter from his belt. Katara's eye opened wide when she saw a Firenation insignia printed on the scroll.

"What's that?" She asked dumbly, and Sokka held the scroll in front of him.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it. But aren't you curious? Why would the fire nation send you a personal letter?" Sokka asked while pulling on his small beard. Katara thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Well let me read it." She said while slowly standing up, and handing the petite infant to her brother. She slowly opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dear Katara, _

_It has been too long since I've seen your beautiful face. Your eyes of the ocean, and your lips of sweet strawberries. My heart has been frozen since I've seen you last, and how I wish to see you again and melt my heart back to delight. I miss you like the sun misses the flower, and how the flower misses the rain. I do not know why you have not contacted me. Perhaps you do not wish to see me. But, I, my lovely Katara, cannot bare one more day without you. _

Katara's eyes began to fill with tears as she realized who sent this letter.

_If I could get you to understand how much I truly miss you, and need you, maybe you would someday return to me. My heart remains yours, and only yours. Please come back to me and let me feel whole again. Until we meet again, my soul remains a lonely ghost. The pieces of my heart are slowly crumbling, pieces so small that they can be swept away with the wind. Each night I look at the moon, hoping that you might be staring at that same moon. And hoping that one day you will return back into my arms and back into my heart forever. _

_Love, _

_Fire Lord Zuko._

The letter dropped from her hands; she placed her hand over her mouth. Her legs became weak and she fell to the ground.

"Katara! What is it?" Sokka asked while holding Amara. Tears came to her eyes, as she realized her lost love was actually not lost at all. "Katara? Who's the letter from?" Her brother asked in a caring voice.

"It's from him …" She managed to say through her cracked voice. Sokka's eyes snapped open.

"Zuko's alive?" He asked. Tears fell down her face as she heard those words. She placed her hand on the engagement necklace that he had given her.

"Give Amara to me." She said, and reached for her daughter. Sokka gently placed the sleeping baby in her mother's arms. Katara tightly held the baby to her chest. "We're going to the fire nation." She said stood up.

-3 days later-

"We're almost there." Katara said while trying to calm Amara's crying. Katara wore a light blue dress with a shawl over her shoulders. She gently placed her daughter in her crib and walked onto the deck of the ship. "Men, are we close?" She asked a group of soldiers that stand on the deck.

"Yes Princess Katara, we should see the shore very soon." She looked over the edge of the ship to see the shore of the fire nation coming.

"Good." She said and squinted to see the small shore of the fire nation with the palace on the mountain. Suddenly a bright flash of light shot from the shore. A giant ball of flames sored towards their ships. Katara got into a fighting stance and drew a large amount of water from the ocean. She caught the giant blast of flames in a mound of ice. "Men! Raise the peace flag!" The men quickly raised the flag meaning peace and waited for further instruction. It grew silent, the only noise the was the sound of water splashing against the sides of the ship. Katara quickly ran into the chambers to check on Amara. The baby was crying, she quickly picked up her daughter and held her against her chest, she sang a quiet lullaby.

"We're here." Said Bato, as he peered into her chambers. Katara carefully wrapped her daughter is a light blue blanket and walked onto the deck.

The ship came to dock, and Katara walked onto the sand escorted by several water tribe men. A fire nation solider came to greet them. "State your business." He said.

"I'm here to see the fire lord." Replied Katara while gently placing the corner of the blanket over her daughters face.

"Oh another potential bride for his highness, and a foreign one. Very nice. Alright then, follow me." He said and began to turn around. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean potential bride? And I'll have you know, I'm princess Katara of the southern water tribe." Katara said the man.

"Oh excuse me princess." He said and gave a slight bow. "Iroh decided his nephew needed to get a Fire Lady so there is no worry for an heir. His highness has been searching for about a month." He told her. Katara's eyes opened wide at this news. "So might I ask what business you do have with the Fire Lord?" He asked.

"I am answering his letter." She replied. The man nodded and began to lead Katara and the procession to the royal palace. Her eyes scanned the palace, she had so many memories here. She passed the royal gardens.

-flashback-

"_I win." He seductively whispered into her ear. Katara continued to struggle. Zuko forced his body against hers and held her to the wall; his chest against hers._  
_Zuko brought his lips against hers, he teased her lips with his; not kissing her but playing with her lips. His lips brushed along hers back and forth. Katara continued to try and get away from his grasp, but couldn't due to his body forcing hers into the stone wall. She felt the water flow from his clothes into hers.  
_  
-end of flashback-

Katara blushed, and smiled with thoughts of Zuko. They always had a physical attraction. She continued walking and they passed the library.

-flashback-

_Katara's body followed his and their bodies acted as one. Katara released her breath and gasped for air again. Zuko began to release his seed into her and the pleasure grew inside her, Katara released her fluids and began to scream with pleasure._  
_"Zuko!" She screamed and pulled his hair. Zuko continued to ride her, slowly then faster and faster. The flow of fluids was consistent._  
_"I love you, baby." Zuko told her, he knew this would be the only time he ever got to prove his love to her. The motions continued between them, Zuko's warm body heated them both and the sweat dripped from their bodies. The motions continued and their breathing sped up._

-end of flashback-

A deep red blush filled her cheeks as she remembered the only time she ever made love. And the result being her beautiful daughter. Katara lifted the blanket from her daughters face and smiled down at her daughters bright eyes. She continued to follow the man to the throne room. It was so incredible how much had changed since she last saw him. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

-flashback-

_Katara let out a scream as the pain grew intense, sweat poured down her face. "You're doing fine, Katara." Said Gran Gran as she pulled the baby from her granddaughter._

"It hurts!" Katara screamed, and grunted with the sharp pain going through her whole body.

"This is what you get for letting that horrible fire nation prince take you." Said Gran Gran as she continued to pull the baby. Tears formed in Katara's eyes.

"Shut up Gran Gran, this isn't his fault!" She screamed and tears poured down her face.

"Don't worry about it now, Katara. Let's deliver this baby! Push!" She commanded her granddaughter. Katara screamed with one final push then collapsed onto her bed.

"It's a girl." Replied Gran Gran.

-end of flashback-

They finally reached the doors of the throne room. "Let me tell him you're here, Princess Katara." The fire nation man said and vanished behind two large doors.

"What is it?" Commanded the fire lord.

"You have a visitor, lord Zuko." Said the man with a smile across his face. Zuko raised an eyebrow, then glared at the man.

"I told uncle that I am sick of seeing these woman. I can find my own bride." Zuko told the man.

"But your highness, this woman is a princess." He said. Zuko's eyes opened wide.

"You mean… she came?" Zuko asked and sat up in his throne.

"So you will see her?" Asked the man.

"Yes, send her in." Zuko said with a smile, and relaxed back into his throne.

The man came out of the throne room, and looked at Katara. "He will see you now." Said the man. Katara smiled and gently placed Amara in the arms of Bato.

"Make sure she's safe." Katara said. Bato cradled the infant, nodded and smiled. Katara took a deep breathe, placed her shawl over her shoulders, and slowly placed her fingers on the giant wooden door. She slowly opened the door and walked inside. She looked at the throne to see the young fire lord sitting in his swarm of flames.

"Katara …" He quietly said, and stood up. Blue eyes met gold ones. Small tears formed at the sound of his voice, saying her name. She shut the door behind her and began to walk towards the center of the room.

"Zuko …" She replied, and began to run towards him. Zuko jumped from the throne. Katara's small body ran into his strong body. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and held her into his chest. "I missed you so much!" She said through her cracking voice. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you too." He told her. They broke their hug and looked into each other's eyes. Katara wiped her eyes, feeling ashamed for crying. Zuko lifted her head with his strong hands.

"Your eyes …" He said while looking into her eyes. "That's what I missed the most." He told her and wiped a tear with his thumb. A small smile crossed her face, and she looked into his warm eyes.

"I thought you were dead …" She managed to say.

"You thought I would leave you that easily?" He said with a slight laugh. Katara threw her face into his chest and pulled her arms to her chest.

"Hold me." She said. Zuko pulled her in tightly. "I'm sorry, Zuko. If I would have known you were alive, I would have come back a long time ago. So much has changed." She said, while wiping her final tears.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "I still love you." He said with a smile and looked down at her. Katara looked up at him.

"I love you too." She said, in a whisper.

"Then what has changed?" He asked. "Besides my facial hair." He said with a laugh. Katara looked at him, then pushed herself from his arms. "What is it?"

"I need you to meet someone." She said, and began to walk towards the door.

"Someone?" He asked and watched her leave for a moment. Katara returned to the room holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. Zuko's mouth fell open. "You mean …"

"Yeah …" Katara said while slowly pulling the blanket from Amara's small face. The baby slowly opened her eyes to see her father for the first time.

"This is ours?" Zuko asked her, while placing his finger on the baby's tan cheek. Katara watched him with relief.

"Yeah, she is." Katara replied with a smile. Zuko noticed the Amara's violet eyes, and was speechless. "Her name is Amara. And she's about three months old." Katara said.

"She's gorgeous." Zuko said. "Just like her beautiful mother." He said while glancing at Katara. Katara blushed and he placed his hand on the baby's small head.

"Would you like to hold her?" Katara asked. Zuko slowly nodded, and Katara gently placed the tiny baby in her father's arms for the first time. Zuko carefully held the tiny infant in his arms and rocked the baby back and forth. Amara gave a slight giggle and reached for her father's tuff of facial hair. Zuko laughed while she held onto his goatee. Katara gave a slight giggle. "So Zuko … did you really write that letter that I received?" She asked and placed her hand on her hip. Zuko held Amara's tiny hand, and glanced at Katara.

"Alright, Uncle helped." He said with a bright smile. Katara remembered his charming smile; it was the first thing about him that she noticed to be attractive. Katara found herself reaching for his face. Her smooth hand touched his face and their eyes met.

"Zuko … I love you." She told him and brought her lips towards his. Zuko quickly brought his hand to her face, and pulled their lips together. Her eyes rolled back in her head, as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She had not had one of his melting kisses in a year, and she missed it as much as she missed him. She let her hand wonder through his thick hair. Zuko continued to hold the baby, and kiss his love for the first time in a year. His tongue massaged her tongue, while his hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Their lips slowly parted, and their eyes opened. "I love you too." He whispered to her. Katara smiled and glanced down at her daughter who was smiling and giggling. Zuko noticed she was wearing the engagement necklace that he had given her, so long ago. He brought his hand to the pendant, and held it in his fingers. "You still wear this." He said with a smile. Katara looked at him and blushed.

"It reminded me of you." She confessed.

"You know Katara, I'm still looking for a bride …" He told her, and looked into her blue eyes.

"What are you saying?" She asked, and rested two fingers on her pendant. Zuko shifted Amara to one arm, got down on one knee, grabbed Katara's left hand and looked up at her.

"Princess Katara… Will you marry me?" He asked with a proud voice. Katara placed her hand over her mouth, tears formed into her eyes, and she nodded.

"Yes, I will!" She said through a cracked voice; and wrapped her arms around him. Zuko held her, and smiled knowing he would never lose her again.  
A week later Zuko and Katara were happily married, without any sort of objection, or invasion. Katara have birth to two more children, two boys, Amara will have fun with two little brothers, right? They both grew very old together. And peace was kept between the two nations forever.

**THE END**

Authors Note: I want to thank all my readers for their wonderful reviews. And some specials readers for bugging me on livevideo, you know who you are. Sorry it took so long … like a year. slaps self I hope the ending was satisfying. Why the hell would I kill off Zuko? Seriously, this IS a Zutara fanfic, and I am a Zutarian. Screw Sozins Comet, because when love is real, it finds a way.  
I don't know if I'll continue to write fanfics, fanvids and fanart is more my style. Don't call me a pervert for writing a lemon, you guys are the ones that told me to write it. And I wrote a seven page epilogue for ya guys. So long my pervy readers!


End file.
